Undine's Cove
by dreadburner94
Summary: Six years have passed since the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared. Since then, a new guild has been formed near Hargeon Town called Undine's Cove. The guild was formed to strengthen the struggling Hargeon Town, as well as to guide the next generation of mages. How far will this new guild go? How powerful will it become? NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Well, here we are. This ideas been swimming around for a little while now, so I've decided to try my hand at an Original Guild fic.

I hope you all enjoy this story, and maybe even become excited for it. Since I don't really have much going on in my life right now, I plan on updating this story hopefully a few times every week after I get enough characters to get started.

Now then, I AM ACCEPTING OCS RIGHT NOW! I'll need quite a few of them, ideally around 30 or so. Right now I only have the guild master and two other mages in my back pocket that I made myself. I will credit you for making the OC after they are introduced. I will be putting a form at the end of the prologue for you to use if you plan on making an OC, and when or if you make an OC, please send it to me via PM.

Please note that I will only be taking in three Dragon Slayers and 4 S-Class Mages, unless you come up with one that I like after the cutoff line. I just really don't want a guild with a bunch of Dragon Slayers or S-Class mages running around. So please, be creative when creating your mage and the magic that they use.

Please have fun when creating your character and please try to enjoy the story once it gets started, cause it's going to take some time to get started since I have to wait for the characters to be submitted and I'll need to figure out how to write them accurately, so please be patient. Once I have plenty of characters to get started I will start uploading more.

Also, I have to thank MyDearWatson for helping me get this story off the ground and for helping me figure out all the details about the guild. So if you haven't checked out MyDearWatson's story, Thunder Stone, please do so as it's well worth the read.

And for those of you who don't know, an Undine is a water elemental or spirit.

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been 3 years since the loss of Fairy Tail's core members, and they had been hard years for Hargeon Town. Forced to send their requests to Twilight Ogre, who charged outrageously high prices for their services, Hargeon Town had begun to suffer greatly from it.

A woman named Salina Velvet stood on a beach only one mile northeast of Hargeon Town, twirling her oil-paper umbrella above her. She stared out at sea contemplating her decision to create a guild. She sighed and turned to the two young mages behind her and all doubt was erased from her mind as she remember their story.

Although Salina was 48 years old, she still looked to be in her thirties with only the faintest of wrinkles showing on her face. Salina stood at 5'10" with an average sized bust and a thin waist Physically, their was nothing remarkable about her asides from her long silver blue hair that framed her face and was tied into and long braid that ended at her waist. She had bright blue eyes that radiated kindness which was matched her seemingly always present kind smile. She wore a light blue, robe like top that had silver trim and matching, disconnected sleeves that were long and flowing and exposed her shoulders, and black leggings that were tucked into tall, brown boots that were decorated with an assortment of buckles.

Salina used a form of magic called Weather Magic, which allowed her to manipulate the weather in her immediate area, as well as to use different weather phenomenon for offensive purposes in battle. While most people considered her magic to be powerful, she felt that she wasn't necessarily all that strong when compared to other note-worthy mages such as Jura Neekis, but her desire to protect Hargeon Town and to guide the next generation of mages was too strong for her to not act on.

So, Salina did what she believed to be the best course of action- create a guild of her own to serve as Hargeon Town's own guild. In doing so she could help protect the town and guide any mages who came to join her guild. She hoped that her guild would attract all sorts of unique mages that wanted to join her little family, and she couldn't help but feel excited at the idea. She continued looking at her first two recruits, a young man and a young woman named Rayner Casimir and Camille Arturia respectively.

"Master Velvet?" Camille called out, "Is something bothering you?"

Salina chuckled at Camille's politeness before answering, "No Camille, nothing is wrong, but thank you for your concern and please just call me Salina," she smiled at the young girl.

Camille blushed, "O-of course, my apologies Salina," she apologized while bowing slightly.

Salina sighed before turning to Rayner, "What do you think of building the guild hall here?" she asked.

Rayner coughed before answering, "Here? Well, normally I wouldn't say that so close to the shore is a good building spot, but with your magic it should be safe from storms." Rayner replied, "But what do you want to call the guild?"

Salina turned back around and looked out at the rock walls forming the cove and smiled, "It will be called Undine's Cove."

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is, it's short by its a prologue. Please remember to have fun and be creative when creating your characters. And just below is the OC Form that I want you all to use when creating your character, and please submit them via PM.

Thanks for reading!

Your Host,

dreadburner94

**OC FORM FOR UNDINE'S COVE! PLEASE READ ALL THE NOTES AND REMOVE THE PARENTHESIS BEFORE SUBMITTING!**

**Name-** ((First and Last))

**Age-** ((5-70; Those in 15-32 are preferred though))

**Gender-** ((Male or Female))

**Magic-** ((I am accepting 3 Dragon Slayers, but will only accept the first 3 I receive, because I am not making a guild filled with Dragon Slayers, unless its just that good of a character and I just have to use them. Also I will only be accepting 4 S-Class mages for the same reasons. Also I prefer no more than 2 or so types of magic unless you do good job explaining how they got their magic. They don't have to use magic, and can instead use magic weapons or something.))

**Notable Spells-** ((Please, please, please come up with a list of spells for your OC, it would make things much more easy for me when it comes to action scenes if you could provide the names of the spells and a description of what the spell is like. You can come up with as many spells as you like, but I would prefer to have at least 6 spells with one of them being your character's ace-in-the-hole.))

**Weapons/Equipment-** ((Please list any notable weapons or equipment here. Also this is not required, but your OC must have something to fight with and cannot be devoid of magic or weapons unless he/she is a waiter/waitress or something.))

**Appearance-** ((Please include hair color/style/length and eye color/shape, guild mark color/location, height, body build and anything else that is prominent such as scars, birthmarks, piercings, or tattoos.))

**Regular Clothes-** ((Please include the description of your OC's regular outfit here.))

**Formal Wear-** ((Please include the description of your OC's formal clothing here.))

**Swimwear-** ((Please include the description of your OC's swimwear here.))

**Sleep Wear-** ((Please include the description of your OC's sleep wear here.))

**Personality-** ((The more descriptive you are the better that I will be able to portray them. Please include how they act around acquaintances, close friends, rivals, crushes, enemies, and others. Also please include any mannerisms, favorites, likes, dislikes, and whatever else you want to include. The more you provide the more I'll have to work with.))

**Type of Person They Would Like-** ((As the guild is in Hargeon Town, it would be a bit difficult for your OC to have a relationship with a canon character since the guilds are not in the same town, but if you really want them to be in a relationship with one of the members of Fairy Tail after they return I will try to make it work as best as I can. Also I won't be making girly girl characters have relationships with characters like Gajeel or Laxus since I don't really see how that would work. Also, any relationship with a canon character will take a while to start, even if the canon character is not a member of Fairy Tail. If you're making more than one character and you want them to wind up together, please let me know, otherwise I will be pairing them up with another character in the guild as I see fit.))

**History-** ((Be creative, make a history for your OC, things like that really help give ideas for the story. Also, they can have pasts with canon characters, so long as its believable. For instance, say they were best friends with Levy when they were both 3 years old (that would mean they were born in the year X767), that would mean that your OC is now 25-26 years old while Levy is still 17-18 years old due to that 7 YEAR TIMESKIP. Also, please keep in mind that the story starts in early spring of the year X790.

Now then, regarding the character's history, please tell me everything you know about the OC, such as where they come from, what they've been through, where they got their magic, the current state of their family, and any character you want them to have a past with, such as a parent stopping by the guild or an old enemy or friend, in which case please describe them as well.

And do please remember that the story will be starting in X790, a year before the missing Fairy Tail members return in X791.))

**Other-** ((Anything I forget or didn't include in the form that you want me to know about your character?))


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow, you guys are great, you know that? I expected that I would have to wait a few days before being able to write the first chapter, but here it is nonetheless.

I have 20 OCs right now, **I need 10 more** all right? Also, I've reached the cap on Dragon Slayers and even accepted 1 more than I said I would. Also I need 3 more S-Class Mages ideally. Also, please continue to use the form provided at the end of the prologue when creating your characters and please send it in via PM if you are able, it makes it so much easier to communicate in case I have a question about your character.

Also if you guys have any ideas for villains or just ideas regarding your characters, please send them in via PM so that the ideas or villains can remain a secret until it's time for me to reveal them.

Also, please have patience if your OC was not introduced in this chapter, I'll get around to introducing them all in the next few chapters.

I would like to thanks MyDearWatson, M-anonymous, potentialauthor18, Reitzel-chan, WaterDragonMaverick, WrittenWhim, Falling Lanterns, Stormhawk99, Saiyan-Styles, Talieam, PhantomvZero, Hikari, and ViennaxSky for sending in characters.

I would also like to send thanks MyDearWatson, Hikari, PhantomvZero, Believe in the Unknown, Stormhawk99, ViennaxSky, Saiyan-Styles, and potentialauthor18 for their reviews.

**MyDearWatson–** I'm glad that you're excited for this story, and that you like Salina already. I just hope that I can pull it off.

**Hikari**- Don't worry about getting mixed up when sending in your OC, you seemed to be awfully busy and I hope that your move went okay.

**PhantomvZero**- I'm glad that you like when you like... umm...Kapoh?

**Believe in the Unknown**- I'm glad that you like it so far and are excited for the chapter. Feel free to send in your OC whenever you're ready to.

**Stormhawk99**- Thank you for your character!

**ViennaxSky- **Thank you for your character and I hope that you enjoy how I introduced Yune.

**Saiyan-Styles**- I'm glad that you liked the prologue and I hope that you enjoy chapter 1 as well.

**Potentialauthor18- **It would seem that way wouldn't it? And you're right, it's not a bad thing at all! And once again, thank you for your character!

**Credits:**

**Salina Velvet- dreadburner94**

**Yuuna "Yune" Mirunaka- ViennaxSky**

**Camille Arturia- dreadburner94**

**Rayner Casimir- dreadburner94**

**Miriam Krozenbell- Falling Lanterns**

**Aspen Weathercroft- WrittenWhim**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Salina Velvet exited the train and walked out of the station, she had just returned from her regular guild master's meeting with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Twilight Ogre, and all the other guilds in the district. All in all, Salina thought that Undine's Cove had grown well over the past three years, gaining several unique members along the way. Salina smiled to herself as she continued to walk through Hargeon Town, twirling her oil-paper umbrella over her head as she walked. Salina now bore her guild mark, a sideways crescent moon with the points facing upwards with a raindrop sitting in the middle of it so that it resembled a trident, in light blue on her left shoulder.

Hargeon Town had grown considerably due to the presence of her guild. Magic was now a booming industry in the town and the fishing industry had continued to grow even larger. The city itself was now much larger as well, with the port being repaired and enlarged ever since it was destroyed by Natsu Dragneel all those years ago, making Hargeon Fiore's largest port city. The citizens of Hargeon Town had taken well to Salina and her guild, and many of them would greet Salina whenever she took a walk through town.

Salina stopped at the long dirt road that led to her guild and saw one of her guild members lying on the path asleep. She sighed to herself as she looked down at the young girl, who went by the name of Yuuna Mirunaka, but most people just called her Yune. She stood at about 5'1", just below average height for a girl her age, she had long and straight raven black hair that had a streak of silver running through it and stormy gray eyes. Since it was still early spring, she was currently wearing black leggings with a slightly oversized sweater and boots, which hid her curves. Yune was a quieter girl in the guild, who often just sat back and watched the others interact when she didn't fall asleep due to being up all night. From what Salina knew, Yune used a type of lost magic called Lumire, which was a moon based magic that utilized mirages and deception, but Salina figured that there might be more to the magic than Yune told her, but she didn't want to pry if she didn't want to talk about it.

Knowing that Yune probably fell asleep on her way back to the guild, Salina picked her up and placed her on her back before continuing to walk back to the guildhall. As Salina entered the cove she looked out at sea before turning to face her guildhall. The guildhall was a large, round, open building that overlooked the cove. The building was supported by several columns made of bamboo shoots that came out of a cement base and are woven together intricately. In front of the guildhall is a wooden sign that reads "Undine's Cove" with the guild mark replacing the "O" in cove. The first floor has an assortment of tables and chairs made of wood for the guild members to hangout at and to kill time. In the middle of the first floor is a round bar that is stocked with a plethora of alcohol types, inside the bar area is a spiral staircase that leads to a second floor that is closed off from the elements, unlike the first floor. On the second floor is the guild's meeting room, where the guild would gather for important announcements, and the guilds two request boards, one for regular missions and one for S-Class missions, which are made out of a dark wood with a tropical motif. The rest of the second floor was filled with an assortment of couches and armchairs that were either arranged in groups, or were facing towards a small stage where Salina would stand to make important announcements. Also, in the far corner next to the stage is Salina's office and master bedroom. To the right of the guildhall is a large building that resembles a large, three story, island hut that acts as the male dorm, and to the left of the guildhall is an identical building that acts as the female dorm. The dorms were free for the mages to use, so they had more of an appeal, however the mages must pay for any damages they make. Also, for the guild's resident healer, Salina had a building constructed between the guildhall and the female dorm to act as the guild's infirmary that had the same island hut theme as the dorms. Behind the guildhall was a large jungle that was enclosed by mountains, the mages of Undine's cove would usually use that area as their training grounds, so long as they put out any fires they make and don't purposefully harm the local wildlife, and in front of the guildhall was a large beach that was in a large cove that large ships were unable to enter. On the beach were several lounging chairs and umbrellas for the guild members to relax at, there are also places for the guild members to play volleyball, badminton, and soccer as well. And with her magic, Salina could keep the guildhall safe from any storms that might threaten it. All in all, Salina was proud of her guild and felt that there was no better place to relax.

As Salina walked into the open first floor, she spotted three of her mages sitting at the bar, two of them being Camille and Rayner, and the third being a newer mage to Undine's Cove named Miriam Krozenbell. Camille was a proud and polite young woman at the age of 17 who stood at 5'7" with pale skin and a boyish build. She had shoulder length blond hair that was tied into a ponytail at the base of her neck and framed her face and fell just above her eyes. She had sharp, sea green eyes and a slightly pointed nose. Camille was known to wear a casual and stylish black suit with a dark gray dress shirt, black dress shoes, black gloves, and a black tie. However she was never seen without a silver, sword-shaped pendant that was given to her by her master. Camille used a unique magic that her master created and taught her, called Gunblade Magic, that allowed her to utilize swords as magic cannons, the element of Gunblade Magic changes from user to user, and Camille's magic happened to take on the properties of wind magic. Camille had a multitude of swords in her requip space, but her favorite sword was a steel broadsword embellished with gold and had a blue cloth wrapped around the hilt that she called Arturia's Tear, which she named in memory of her deceased parents. Lastly, Camille's guild mark was burgundy and was on her right hand under her glove.

Rayner was a playful and cheerful young man that had a chronic cough and stood at 5'9" with tanned skin and a thin, but muscular build. He had silver-ish gray hair that had a streak of black in it that fell just above his eyes and was cut around his ears. He had slanted eyes with his right eye being violet in color and his right eye being a striking crimson. He had a strange, wavy black tattoo that started on his left pectoral and ran up around his left eye. Rayner was usually seen wearing a midnight blue coat that had black trim over a skin-tight, sleeveless black shirt. He also usually wore black jeans with a black leather belt and were tucked into short, brown boots that had loose black cuffs. Rayner used Forge Magic, which allowed him to create any weapon, with any magic property, in any quantity that he desired so long as his magic reserves could support them all. Rayner's guild mark was black in color and on his left shoulder.

And lastly, Miriam was a cold and cunning young girl who stood at 5'6" with pale skin and an averagely curvy build. She had black hair that was kept in a wavy ponytail that ended in the center of her back with two strands of hair framing her face. She had intimidating, bright green eyes with cat-like pupils that were often kept in an unamused look. She was wearing a figure-hugging, gray bunny eared hoodie over a blue shirt with a blue miniskirt, black stockings, and black flats. Miriam used Night Magic, which allowed her to utilize dark energy to attack, as well as to draw power from the moon to attack and to heal allies. Miriam's guild mark was dark blue and was located just above her chest, she also had a large scar on her left shoulder that reached down her back.

Salina sat Yune down in a chair at a table so she would have a place to rest her head, then she turned back to look at the three sitting at the bar. She still remembered the day that Miriam joined the guild well, Camille had found her in Hargeon Town about a year ago and the girl had asked to be recruited since Camille was one of the founding mages, so Camille and brought Miriam to her and she was accepted into the guild and Miriam had been Camille's constant companion since she formed a team with both Camille and Rayner, although Camille often had to be the peacekeeper between Miriam and Rayner since they didn't get along most of the time.

Salina sighed as she noticed that no one was manning the bar at the moment and then walked behind the bar, "Anything that I can get you three?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Master Velvet! Please allow me to work the bar! The guild master should not have to do such a job," Camille pleaded when she noticed that Salina had started working at the bar again, causing Rayner to snicker and Miriam to sigh as this had become a routine event.

Salina looked at Camille before sighing, "Camille," she started off sternly, "How many times have I told you to call me Salina, and besides, I enjoy working at the bar and you wouldn't want to deny your guild master something she enjoys doing would you?" Salina took Camille's defeated look as her answer, "Now what can I get you three?"

"Just get us a few beers for now Salina," Rayner answered with a smirk while he laid enough Jewels on the bar to pay for them all. Salina nodded as she took the money and went to prepare the drinks.

"You really are too polite, Camille," Miriam stated with a scowl while folding some origami, "It's annoying sometimes."

"Our little Cam-chan has been like that ever since I met her, Kitty," Rayner added with a smirk.

"What'd you call me you moron!?" Miriam shouted as she jumped up from her stool, giving Rayner a glare that would kill lesser men.

Rayner broke out into a full grin as he answered, "I think I called you 'Kitty'," he answered as he stood up from his stool, knowing what would happen next, "Is that a problem?"

Miriam bolted towards Rayner as he broke out into a run, "Get back here!" she yelled as she chased him around the bar.

Salina sighed as she set down the three drinks, "Those two are at it again, eh? So long as nothing catches fire."

After watching the two of them run several laps around the bar, Camille stuck her foot out, tripping Rayner and sending him sliding across the cement floor. As Rayner laid on the ground in pain, Camille walked over to him and summoned her sword and placed it near his neck, "Never call me 'Cam-chan', and don't antagonize Miriam," she demanded while sending him a glare that rivaled Miriam's.

Miriam just stared at the scene, it was rare to see Camille so worked up, but she did appreciate the action. Rayner gulped, "All right, all right, it won't happen again. Can you please put the sword away now?" he pleaded while sweating profusely. Even though Miriam was scary in her own right, Rayner for some reason just wasn't intimidated by her, but when Camille became upset he compared it to staring at a sword-wielding demon. Camille took a deep breath before putting her sword away, then she helped Rayner stand back up, "Thanks for not gutting me, Camille," Rayner smiled and laughed nervously as he watched Camille return to the bar with an embarrassed blush on her face because of her outburst.

"So... we cool Miriam?" Rayner asked nervously as he walked over to her, still shaken up by Camille's outburst.

"Yeah, I think you've gotten enough punishment for now," she answered with a mischievous smile.

"Okay, good," Rayner replied and began to walk back to the bar, but suddenly stopped, "Wait a moment, what does that mean!?"

"You really are an idiot sometimes," Miriam laughed as she sat down.

**. : + : .**

Elsewhere, in Hargeon's port, a young female mage was returning from a mission to apprehend some criminals. Strangely though, they had hid on Galuna Island and by the time she had arrived to hunt them down they had run up to her and pleaded for her to take them from the island, claiming that it was inhabited by demons. More than happy to oblige she had swiftly rendered them unconscious, tied them up, and took them back to her ship and returned to Hargeon Town.

The woman's name was Aspen Weathercroft and she stood at 5'7" with a lithe and subtlety toned build. She kept her shoulder length, dark brown hair neatly tied back into a ponytail and had dark amber eyes. Aspen usually wore a dark blue shirt under a long, light brown coat, brown trousers, and a pair of simple running shoes. Aspen used Temperature Magic, which was simple in nature, but incredibly versatile. It allowed her to manipulate temperature in the form of pure energy, rather than in a physical form like ice or fire magic. She also knew some Wind Magic, which when paired with her Temperature Magic, allowed her to heat or cool the air. She was also experimenting to see if her magic could be used to "freeze" or "burn up" her opponent's magic, but so far had met little success. Lastly, her guild mark was dark blue in color and was on the inside of her right wrist.

The 18 year-old sighed after turning the criminals into the authorities and was disappointed with how easy it had been to capture them, despite the fact that the reward had been good. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an old magic compass and stared at it. She had no idea what the compass was supposed to do, but she had found it a while back and had discovered that while it did have magic properties, it was broken. Most people would've thrown it away, but Aspen was patient enough to discover the compass's secrets.

She quickly slipped the compass back into her coat pocket and began walking into town, "Maybe I should buy myself a new puzzle?" she wondered aloud to herself, "I finished the last one I had before I left."

**A/N: **There it is, the first chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it!

And like I said earlier, please have patience if your character hasn't shown up yet, I have to come up with the proper timing for each one.

I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next day or so.

Please remember to leave a review!

Your Host,

dreadburner94.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so I have a reason for taking so long on this chapter when I said "next day or so". When I woke up on Friday, I was told to pack my bags since I would be going on a road trip as soon as my mother returned home from work and I would be returning on Monday, and since nobody told me of it beforehand, I couldn't tell you guys until after I arrived at my destination (where I did tell a few of you over a PM since you happened to message me). I also got sick on Saturday, so I was sick and away from home at the same time, which is a horrible thing. But I was able to devote what time I had over the weekend to planning out the story and organizing things, so I'm hoping to get a few chapters out (including this one) during this week.

Also, as you might have guessed by the change in the story's summary, I've hit 30 OCs (31 actually, since I said that I would be accepting around 30). And I have 4 Dragon Slayers, and 5 S-Class Mages, with both of those being above their quotas, but oh well.

Well then, please have patience if your character is not introduced in this chapter, because I will get around to introducing them all in the next few chapters.

I would like to send thanks to Asher Grey, UnderTheDeepBlue, Believe in the Unknown, LightandDarkHeart, lexlovesya, potentialauthor18, Joshua1277, QueenKazza, PrinceOfTheMatrix, and writtenmindset for sending in OCs and villains.

I would also like to send thanks to Falling Lanterns, WrittenWhim, Saiyan-Styles, WaterDragonMaverick, M-anonymous, MyDearWatson, lexlovesya, H8rslovemecausei'mawesome (aka Believe in the Unknown), LightandDarkHeart, Reitzel-chan, UnderTheDeepBlue, Asher Grey, potentialauthor18, ViennaxSky, Stormhawk99, Blazingfire55, Hikari, PhantomvZero, and Hawk725 for their reviews.

**Falling Lanterns-** Ha! Compass, lead to, that's so punny, you my friend are priceless. Anyways, I'm glad that you liked the chapter and that you like the characters introduced so far, I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**WrittenWhim- **I'm glad that you liked the chapter and that it was just detailed enough to not be painful to read, that's what I'm aiming for these first few chapters since I have to introduce all of the mages. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Saiyan-Styles- **Well whatever you decide, let me know through a PM, and I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and hope that you enjoy this one as well!

**WaterDragonMaverick- **Glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and we might see some of the Dragon Slayers soon *gives a knowing smile*. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**M-anonymous- **I'm that you enjoyed the last chapter. And I'm sorry about the wait for this one, hope you enjoy it!

**MyDearWatson- **I'm glad that you liked the chapter and think that I managed to pull it off, I hope I manage to with this chapter as well. I'm glad that you like Team Camille's introduction, the three of them mesh well together, but it took me a while to settle on which idea of how to introduce I liked best, and who could Camille's master be? It seems like if I read Thunder Stone that I might be able to figure it out based on the magic she uses and her necklace XD. I think Yune's going to be one of the more adorable members of the guild, but we'll see where I take her after she wakes up in a few chapters. We'll learn more about Aspen in due time, there's already quite a bit already lined up for her, but it's good to hear that you've taken an interest in her. Hope you enjoy this chapter and how I introduced your OCs!

**lexlovesya- **I'm glad that you think that the story is interesting so far. Thank you for your OCs and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**H8slovemecauseI'mawesome (AKA- Believe in the Unknown)-** I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one too! Also, thank you for your character!

**LightandDarkHeart- **I'm glad that you think it's interesting so far and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well! I'm glad that you like that about Salina and that you think the OCs introduced so far are cool. Now before I forget, thank you for your villain!

**Reitzel-chan- **I'm glad that you like the layout of the guild, especially the infirmary, I added that while I was writing the chapter just for Caleb (who I plan on introducing in either the next chapter or the one after), and I'm glad that you liked Rayner. As this is my first story, I'm still adjusting my writing style, so things may change with how I handle the introductions or they may not. And at the time that you had sent in your review I had hardly any plans at all, but I managed to correct that issue over the weekend, so yes, I have plans on how to do that now. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**UnderTheDeepBlue- **I'm sorry that it's causing you to skip some, but these first few chapters are going to be loaded with descriptive paragraphs since I have to introduce all of the characters and I want to give them the all good introductions. At least I won't have to describe what the guild looks like this chapter (cause I know that that was a looooong descriptive paragraph). So don't worry, after I finish introducing all of the characters the story will become easier to read since the descriptive paragraphs won't be as common, they'll still happen, but they won't take up most of the chapters. Okay? Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the chapter and how I introduced Sean and Jean!

**Asher Grey- **That's good to hear, I always look through a chapter several times before posting, but sometimes I miss a few errors, like in chapter 1 I skipped some words in the author's notes and didn't notice until after I posted the chapter. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**potentialauthor18- **Glad that you liked the first chapter, and yeah, I've received a lot of interesting magics alongside the characters that I've just thought, "Why didn't I think of that?" Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**ViennaxSky- **I'm glad that you loved how I introduced Yune, it's good to hear that a reader enjoyed how I chose to introduce their character, and she'll wake up in a few chapters after night falls. I'm glad that you enjoy my writing style as well, I try to catch all of the writing mistakes before posting a chapter, but some got through in the author's notes last time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Stormhawk99- **I'm glad that you liked the first chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well as how I've introduced Fareth!

**Blazingfire55- **I'm glad that like the story so far and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Also, since I did say "around 30", I'm willing to take in one more OC so long as it isn't a Dragon Slayer, a God Slayer, or an S-Class mage (unless it's a villain, then it can be whatever you want so long as it makes sense).

**Hikari- **I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and she'll appear soon, don't worry. Well I'm sure that your cat will forgive you eventually, I know that my dog can get pretty upset with me sometimes when I leave him someplace for a long time. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**PhantomvZero- **I'm glad that you like the story, and Thunder Stone as well. I haven't read Herald's Crest yet, but don't worry, I don't think you're going mad. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hawk725- **Glad that you enjoyed the chapter!

Whew, that was a lot of reviews, 19 to be exact. So once again, thank you for all of your reviews and characters!

**Credits:**

**Ajax Cruz and Leon- MyDearWatson**

**Reno Lozier- MyDearWatson**

**Jace Maverick and Rave- WaterDragonMaverick**

**Fareth Keylian- Stormhawk99**

**Sean Clement and Jean- UnderTheDeepBlue**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well," Rayner started, "Do you think it's time to get going?" he asked Camille with a smirk.

Camille looked up from her empty mug and nodded, "Yes," she answered before turning to look at Salina, who was busy polishing glasses, "We'll be going on this mission, Salina," Camille stated as she pulled the mission request from her pocket set it on the bar.

"Oh? You're going on a mission?" Salina asked as she set down the glass and rag and picked up the request paper to look it over. "Well it looks like you're off to deal with some thieves, alright then," she spoke as she reached under the bar and pulled out a large logbook and began flipping through the pages to find the mission.

"Yeah," Miriam answered, "The bastards have been harassing a merchant guild in Acalypha Town by raiding their shipments with magic." she explained as she pulled a pair of sleek, black glasses out of her pocket and put them on, pushing them up against the bridge of her nose.

Salina finished writing down the necessary information in the logbook before closing it with a loud thud, "Well you three are all set to go, good luck!" she waved goodbye as the three got up and began to walk towards the dorms to gather their things.

Before the trio could get very far, they ran into three more members of the guild. The first was a young man at the age of 21 named Ajax Cruz. He stood at 6'0" with a slim, yet muscular and toned build and tan skin. He had slicked back, platinum blond hair that reached down to the nape of his neck and ivory colored eyes. He was currently wearing a pair of light gray jeans, tucked into a pair of dark gray, steel-toed boots with nothing on his upper body asides from a pair of fingerless, white leather gloves and his assorted piercings. Both of his earlobes were pierced with earrings that have little glass orbs hanging from them and he also has metal studs up along both ears, with his left eyebrow being pierced as well. He also had a few scars on his arms and one across his back from fighting and his guild mark was on his right shoulder in white. Ajax was a third generation Glass Dragon Slayer, being the only one of the four Dragon Slayers in Undine's Cove to not be a first generation Dragon Slayer.

On Ajax's shoulder was a small lime green Exceed named Leon. He had a black, lightning stripe pattern in his fur that traveled up his back and split to end on his ears causing the tips of his ears to be black, the tip of his tail and his nose were black as well. Leon was usually always seen wearing a black, hoodie jacket with the sleeves torn off and his guild mark was located on his stomach in black. And like all Exceeds, Leon possessed the magic Aera, which allows him to sprout little white wings that give him the ability to fly.

Next to Ajax was a young woman at the age of 19 named Reno Lozier. She stood at 5'9" with a curvy and ample bust and a sun kissed tan. She had long and unkempt blond hair that fell down to her hips with ends of each layer spiking out slightly. Her bangs were the same way, framing her face and covering her forehead in the same messy and spiky way. She had bright, sea-green eyes that held a sense of adventure and excitement in them. Reno was often seen wearing tight black pants tucked into tall, brown, knee-high boots that each had three buckles on the sides of them. She also wore a semi-tight, yellow tank top that seemed to hang more loosely on her left hip, over the tank top was an open jacket that stopped just below her bust. The inside of the jacket was the same sea-green as her eyes, and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her ears were pierced with with small earrings that had little treasure chests hanging from them and the top of her left ear was pierced with two small, gold loops. Reno possessed Wind Magic and her guild mark was sea-green and on the inside of her left wrist.

The two teams walked past each other, Rayner and Ajax eying each other. As Ajax, Reno, and Leon walked into the guildhall, Camille placed a hand on Rayner's shoulder and squeezed it, "You can wait until we return for your rematch, Rayner," Camille ordered.

"Yeah yeah," he said waving off what she said as he split from the two girls to gather his things from the male dorm.

As Ajax and Reno entered the guildhall, they walked towards the bar and sat down, "Ah, Ajax, Reno, and Leon! You're back! What can I get you three?" Salina asked with a bright smile.

"Just get us a few empty mugs, I brought some of the family recipe today Salina," Reno answered brightly, "Oh and a few empty glasses for Ajax and a milk for Leon of course!" she added quickly as she sat a jar down on the bar and began to try to pull out the cork.

"Need some help with that?" Ajax asked Reno as he watched her unsuccessfully try to pull out the cork.

"No, I got this," she said as she stood up with her arm wrapped around the jar as she continued to try and pull out the cork. Reno continued to try and remove the cork when her hand slipped off of it, causing her to drop the jar on the hard concrete floor, shattering it and spilling the contents everywhere. Ajax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose while Reno just stared at the shattered jar with a shocked expression before sinking down to the ground, "Why is the rum always gone?" she sobbed as she tried to piece together two different shards of glass.

Salina returned with the empty mugs and glasses and saw Reno on the ground trying to fix the jar, "Did you drop it again, Reno?" she asked as she set down the glasses and mugs.

"Yes," she sobbed as she stood back up and sat down on a stool next to Ajax.

"You think she would've learned by now to just let me open it after breaking so many," Ajax sighed as he picked up one of the glasses and took a bite out of it, "So we're going to need you to fill those mugs up with some of the regular stuff instead," he continued between bites as he set some Jewels down on the bar.

Salina hummed a yes as she picked up the money and began to fill the mugs as she heard a large explosion come from the jungle behind the guild.

**. : + : .**

Two mages stood staring each other down amidst the trees, the area between the two mages was ruined and smoking due their last attack, their respective 'Dragon's Roar' spells.

The first mage was a 17 year-old named Jace Maverick, he stood at 6'0" with a thin, yet muscular build and he had white, silvery hair that was cut short in a slightly grown out buzz cut. He had sharp, amber colored eyes and he had scars on his shoulders and forearms that resembled scales. He was often seen wearing different hoodies and vests over a t-shirt, but he was currently just wearing a white t-shirt that had blue sleeves with a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers and his guild mark was blue and located on his right forearm. Jace was a first generation Water Dragon Slayer that could use Ice Magic to enhance his spells, as well as Ice-Make magic.

The second mage was a 19 year-old named Fareth Keylian, he stood at 6'2" with an average build and a handsome face. He had short, chopped black hair, deep green eyes, and a prosthetic right lower leg. Fareth was most often seen wearing a black vest over a white long sleeved undershirt with a black cape and a black and white checkerboard scarf, as well as faded black jeans and black and white skater shoes. He was a first generation Fire Dragon Slayer, so it was only natural that Jace saw him as his rival.

The two of them continued to stare each other down until Jace relaxed his stance and sighed, "It looks like we're both still evenly matched," he said as he walked over to his Exceed partner, who was safeguarding his weapons and headphones.

Jace's Exceed partner had a silverish gray fur coat and was named Rave, "Here you go, Onii-chan, you'll beat him next time," the small cat said as he handed Jace his headphones. Jace scratched Rave's chin, causing him to purr, as he took the headphones, then he walked over to where his Tachi sword and his large war fan were. After Jace made sure his weapons were secured he looked over at Fareth, who was picking up a sword hilt that could generate a blade of flame.

"Ready to head back?" Jace asked as he walked over to Fareth.

"Yeah," he answered. As far as Jace could tell since Fareth joined the guild a month ago, he didn't really speak that much unless he was close to the person he was talking to or he had something to talk about, but he knew that Fareth was somebody that you could count on when you needed him.

"Alright then!" Jace announced as Rave landed on his shoulder, "Let's head back!"

**. : + : .**

Aspen Weathercroft was currently sitting in the 8-Island Restaurant ran by the former Magic Council member, Yajima, waiting for her meal. 8-Island was a popular place among the members of Undine's Cove, with many of the mages going there for their meals since the guildhall lacked the facilities required for cooking. It had been Aspen's intent to quietly work on a puzzle while waiting for her meal, but a member of her guild was currently preventing her from doing that.

The member's name was Jean, and he was a black and white Exceed that resembled a tomcat with red eyes and his guild mark was located on his back in black. He was usually seen wearing a blue robe with a large, yellow wizard's hat, but he was currently wearing the male uniform for waiters at the restaurant. While Jean is capable of utilizing Aera like all Exceeds, Jean also utilized basic element magic with a magic staff and tome that he had set in the kitchen for the time being.

Aspen sighed and looked up at Jean who had been standing on the table, "Can't you go do your job instead of bothering me?" she asked coldly, "You're annoying."

"Ahh, you're so cold-hearted Aspen!" Jean nonchalantly stated, "It makes me feel like you've got something to hide. Like some kind of dark, naughty si-"

Aspen quickly cut him off by grabbing his head tightly and causing it to heat up. "Shut it, you perverted cat," she demanded quietly. Aspen was normally a very patient person, but Jean had been grating on her nerves ever since she had arrived with his perverted comments and questions.

Jean gasped in pain as his feet danced on the table while he tried to get out of Aspen's grip, "Alright! Alright! I'll stop!" he pleaded. Aspen figured that he had learned his lesson and let go of his head. Jean quickly hopped over next to the window and tried to see his reflection in it, "You burnt my fur..." he quietly pouted before hearing a bell ring in the kitchen, causing Jean to hop off of the table and run into the kitchen as Aspen sighed in relief.

As Jean entered into the kitchen he saw his partner, Sean Clement, load a few plates onto a tray before picking it up. Sean was a tall young man, standing at 6'6" with a slender build and somewhat messy black hair and bright, sky blue eyes and his guild mark was on the back of his right hand in white. He was currently wearing a chef's outfit since he took a job as a cook for Yajima. Most members of Undine's Cove knew Sean as a Lightning Mage, but he had another magic that he was far more skilled at, but didn't want to use. Compared to Jean, Sean was his exact opposite, especially when it came to women. While Jean was a pervert towards them, Sean was always respectful of them.

Sean turned around when he heard Jean enter the kitchen and he bent down onto his knees to hand him the tray, "What happened to your fur?" he asked after noticing the singed fur on Sean's head.

"Oh that?" Jean replied while rubbing the back of his head, "It was just from that last tray of hot food," he lied so that Jean wouldn't know what he was up to.

Sean's eye twitched, "Jean," he began, "You shouldn't bother women so much, especially if they're more than capable of hurting you," he looked at Jean who just quietly stood there after being scolded with a smile on his face.

"Do not attempt to scold your Grandfather!" he suddenly screamed while jumping in the air and waving his arms and legs around before landing back on the ground, "Honestly, the nerve of the youth these days. Presuming themselves good enough to scold their elders," Jean grumbled as he took the tray as Sean sighed while watching him exit the kitchen.

Over by one of the stoves, Yajima smiled to himself after listening in on the conversation between the two mages, "It seems that Hargeon is much more lively now, Makarov."

* * *

**A/N: **I spent approximately 8 hours and 30 minutes writing and editing this chapter, in one sitting I might add.

Anyways, there's Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it!

Also, please remember to have patience if your character hasn't showed up yet, I plan on introducing about 5 characters every chapter (not counting Exceeds).

I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime this week, I need a small break before I jump back into writing, so I'm going to use tomorrow as a day to do other things rather than working on Undine's Cove.

Please remember to review!

Your host,

dreadburner94.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **And here we are again everybody! I have for you today, Chapter 3!

Sorry about the wait, when I originally went to write this chapter I had such a hard time getting it started and when I eventually got something written down I hated it, so I scrapped it and started the chapter over after reworking some things. And then I got my hand hurt pretty badly so I couldn't type very well without my hand screaming at me to stop (still hurts actually, and a few of my fingers may or may not be broken since it is unusual for them to still be hurting, but there is pretty much nothing that can be done about broken fingers), so I've been typing in little bursts, which has affected how quickly I've gotten this chapter out, and how long it is.

Now then, since someone has asked me about my scheduling of putting up new chapters, I've decided to address that first thing. For the foreseeable future, I plan on putting up one chapter a week, during the week (Monday-Friday), and not on any set day. And of course there may be some weeks where I decide to post 2 chapters, or even none at all if I wind up being to busy to work on the story. Also I refuse to write if I'm sick since I'm never able to focus when I don't feel good and anything that I write when sick is bound to be terrible. Also, I refuse to write on the weekends since those are the days that I've decided to devote to things that I want to do without worry of what the next chapter is going to be like since I'll be focusing more time during the week to planning out and writing the story. I hope that answers any questions about my writing schedule for the time being.

Now then, I'd like to thank Saiyan-Styles, Falling Lanterns, WrittenWhim, WaterDragonMaverick, Taliaem, lexlovesya, MyDearWatson, PrinceOfTheMatrix88, Asher Grey, LightandDarkHeart, potentialauthor18, UnderTheDeepBlue, Hikari, and Hawk725 for their reviews.

**Saiyan-Styles- **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well!

**Falling Lanterns- **I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Yeah, I really liked writing Jean since he's such a strange character and we'll eventually go more into more detail of his and Sean's past. Yup, a mission for Team Camille, although we won't get to see it for a while since they won't arrive in Acalypha Town for a while since it's more than a days trip, which gives me plenty of time to introduce everyone. Hope you enjoy the chapter and how I introduced Roseala, Kimmy, and Jericho!

**WrittenWhim- **I'm glad that you enjoyed Jean, it seems that a lot of people have enjoyed his character so far. Now regarding the rest of the review, this is my first story so it's to be expected that I don't quite get something down just right, but I am trying to improve and I'll try my hardest to do better with introducing all of the characters, and I know that it'll be hard to get around to going into detail with all of the characters, but I feel that I'm up to challenge and if I need help, I've got some people to rely on for that help. Anyways, I ask that you please have patience with me as I write since I'm still trying to figure out all the different characters, as well as trying to figure out exactly where I want to take the story after a certain point. Now then, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**WaterDragonMaverick-** I'm glad that you liked the introduction for your characters! And it's going to be a little while until we see some actual combat in the story since I want to introduce everybody first, but I'm excited for when I do get to that point and I hope that I can pull it off. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

**Taliaem- **I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story so far, and I've got to say that one of the biggest perks to writing an OC guild story is seeing all of the different ideas that others come up with (which, I won't lie, is part of the reason why I chose to write an OC guild story). Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**lexlovesya- **I'm glad that you like all of the characters introduced so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter and how I introduced Ziv and Zain!

**MyDearWatson- **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and the introduction of your characters! Like I said, I originally went through a few different ideas before settling on using that one to introduce them, so I'm glad that it worked out! You know, I never realized the two being similar to Gray and Natsu until you mentioned it, but if they do turn out like that it would be like Gray and Natsu swapped personalities since Jace is more like Natsu than Fareth is even though he's a Fire Dragon Slayer. I'm glad that you liked the three of them together, Jean is (from what I've gathered from his profile) a character that never learns when it comes to women, so it's certainly a possibility that he'll wind up furless one day. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

**PrinceOfTheMatrix88- **Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one too! And we'll eventually see what's up between Rayner and Ajax.

**Asher Grey- **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and yeah, like I said earlier, one of the biggest perks about writing an OC guild story has got to be seeing all of the other people's ideas and characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**LightandDarkHeart- **I'm glad that you like Reno and Jean, and if you didn't gather it from last chapter, that was actually a jar of rum that Reno broke in the last chapter, thus my one good use of that quote that I'll never be able to use again, ah well, it paid off it seems. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**potentialauthor18- **Yup, and the length of time required to write the chapters has only grown since the prologue, I think that took me 3 hours and chapter 1 took me 6, although this one took a little less than 8 hours. But anyways, lame puns are perfectly acceptable here in the A/N's and in the reviews, they just become unBEARable if I use them too often in the story unless they're part of a character's personality. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**UnderTheDeepBlue- **I hope that paragraph at the beginning of the A/N answers your questions about my writing schedule, and if you're wondering why I decided to not write on the weekends there are 2 reasons for that. The first being that sometimes I have to go on the odd road trip over the weekend like the weekend before last, and the second being that I just want a few days where I don't have to think about the story or what I'm going to do since this is incredibly stressful for me (which is why I think that the original draft of this chapter wound up so terrible, I was too stressed to write well so I had to take a few days off to recuperate, and then I got my hand hurt (have you ever tried to type when a few of your fingers may or may not be broken? It really hurts), I have to worry about whether I got the characters down right, what people think about the story so far, whether people can make sense of my writing or not, how to accomplish an idea in the future and many other worries and issues that I have to address or fret over when working on the story, so I just wanted a few days in my schedule where I wouldn't have to worry about all of that and to just recuperate and relax. Now if my schedule changes (and I know that it'll change this fall for sure, but I'll talk about that when it's closer) I'll be sure to try and let everyone know for sure since I have declared a set, yet loose schedule that I will be working under. Now then, please have patience and thank you for understanding. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hikari- **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much, and don't worry about the SAO reference, it's a pretty good anime. And it's fine if you're not able to read a chapter right away, I understand if you have things that keep you from doing so right away. Also, if by Yama you mean Light Hikari (since that was the name of the OC you submitted), you'll just have to wait and see. Now before I forget, you mentioned a Yumi/Yami in the profile that you submitted in your first review, if you want her to appear in the story, you'll eventually have to let me know whether you want me to make the profile so that the details in it remain a secret, or if you're okay with making it yourself and submitting like you have, leaving all the details where people can see them. Or you could make a profile and submit it via PM, also you never stated where Light's Undine's Cove guild mark is and what color it is. Whatever you want to do is up to you. And what am I going to do about you posting multiple reviews for one chapter? Absolutely nothing. Now then, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hawk725-** Glad that you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well!

**Credits:**

**Caleb Pherl- Reitzel-chan**

**Hughes Franklin- Joshua1277**

**Zain McSolas- lexlovesya**

**Ziv McSolas- lexlovesya**

**Roseala Grimmtear, Kimmy, and Jericho- Falling Lanterns**

I **DON'T **own Fairy Tail!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jace and Fareth exited the small jungle, the sun beginning to set overhead as they walked towards the guildhall.

"Yo! Salina!" Jace called out as he approached the bar with Rave on his shoulder and Fareth not far behind him, "Back from the regular meeting already? How'd it go?" he asked as he sat down at the bar.

Salina nodded before answering, "The meeting went alright, but it could've gone better," she said with a downcast look, "Twilight Ogre is still refusing to have some lenience with Fairy Tail's debt," Salina looked over at Fareth who had sat down next to Jace and had a perturbed look on his face after hearing the news, "Oh, but don't worry! We'll make sure that Twilight Ogre stops bothering Fairy Tail so much," she said quickly in an attempt to make Fareth feel better.

Jace turned towards Fareth, "That's right... you used to be a member of Fairy Tail weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it," he answered quietly as he watched Rave jump off of Jace's shoulder and onto the bar before noticing that Jace's arm was bleeding, "Hey Jace, your arm is bleeding," Fareth pointed out as he gestured towards the cut in his sleeve.

Jace looked down at his arm, "Oh, you're right," he said before looking back up, "But it's just a small cut, so no big deal."

"Are you sure about that?" a voice from behind him asked.

Jace and Fareth turned around to see the guild's resident healer, a 27 year-old man named Caleb Pherl. He stood at 5'8" with a slim and wiry build and pale skin. He had short spiky red hair and chestnut brown eyes. Caleb was usually always wearing a white dress shirt under a long, sleeveless blue coat that reached down to his ankles and had a pocket on the back of the waist, as well as a pair of black pants that were held up by a brown utility belt that he used to carry his equipment and a pair of straw sandals on his feet. He also wore a pair of rimless glasses and a rope necklace that had a bronze key on it that had several runes inscribed into it. Caleb was a practitioner of Healing and Support Magic and his guild mark was on his right hand in white. As the guild's resident healer, Caleb felt that all of his guild mates well being was his responsibility, and he took that responsibility very, very seriously.

Jace paled as he looked up at Caleb, knowing that he had heard him disregard his small injury, "I-I-I mean that I'll get it looked at right away! I swear!" Jace stuttered out nervously as he recalled all the times that Caleb had hunted him down after missions and training sessions to have his injuries treated.

Caleb sighed as he pulled out some disinfectant and began treating the wound, "By the way Salina," Caleb spoke up as he worked, "Have you seen Rayner around? He's late for his check-up."

"He just left with his team about half an hour ago," Salina answered as she cleaned the mugs left over from Ajax, Reno, and Leon, "I believe they were going on a mission to Acalypha Town."

Caleb's expression quickly changed to one of annoyance after hearing that Rayner left Hargeon to go on a mission without getting his check-up, "He knows how serious his condition is, yet he still insists on behaving so recklessly," he mumbled as he finished bandaging Jace's cut, "You need to talk some sense into him, or have Camille do it, since it's obvious that he won't listen to me."

Salina looked down at the ground with a downtrodden look on her face as she thought about the young man's condition, but then looked up when she heard thunder rumbling in the distance, "Whoops!" she laughed nervously as she looked at Jace and Fareth, "Please don't discuss what you overheard here today, for the sake of Rayner's privacy," she asked the two young men with a polite smile.

"Sure," Jace answered with a curious look, "But what's wrong with Rayner?"

"That's for him to say," Salina responded quietly as she went back to cleaning the mugs, avoiding eye contact with the two young Dragon Slayers.

**. : + : .**

Hughes Franklin looked up at the sky from his position on the bench as he noticed it begin to be cloaked in clouds unusually fast, "Must be Salina," he said under his breath as he heard thunder crack.

Hughes was a 19 year-old Acid Mage that stood at about 5'8" with a fit build. He had yellow eyes and black hair that was dyed green at the tips. He was usually always seen wearing a green shirt with a hood on it, with black track pants and white shoes. His guild mark was green and on his left shoulder.

Hughes pulled up his hood as it started to rain, knowing that it wouldn't stop until Salina's mood brightened. He had decided to visit Hargeon's park that day with his teammates, but it was obvious that they would need to go elsewhere for the rest of the day. "Hey! Ziv! Zain!" he called out as he stood up and looked around for the siblings.

"Hughes! Over here!" he heard one of teammates call out as he began walking towards where he heard his teammate call, to find the two of them standing under a tree near the fountain in the middle of the park.

He looked over at the person who called out to him, a 15 year-old named Zain McSolas who stood at 5'4" with a strong build for someone of his age and stature and tan, freckled skin. He had short, messy, spiky hair that was a fiery red and stone gray eyes. Zain was wearing a white t-shirt with khaki shorts and black sneakers at the moment, and he always had a silver necklace that had a sword-shaped pendant on it that could be transformed into a sword for him to use in combat. Zain was a Moon God Slayer and he had moon-shaped tattoos on his hands that allowed him absorb moonlight, and his guild mark was a dark red and was located on his left shoulder. Zain wore a bright smile on his face as he continued to call out to his teammate.

Next to Zain was his older sister, Ziv McSolas, who was 17 years old and only stood at 5'2" with an hourglass figure and porcelain skin. She had long, wavy black hair, but it was usually kept in a braid, and large gold colored eyes with long eyelashes that always seemed to hold a hint of sadness in them. Ziv was wearing her usual white tank top that ended just bellow her belly button with a pair of jean cutoffs that reached down to her knees and golden sandals, and around her neck was a necklace that had a gold heart-shaped pendant on it that had a picture of her family in it. Like Zain, Ziv was also a God Slayer, but she was a Sun God Slayer and she had sun-shaped tattoos on her hands that helped her to absorb sunlight, and her guild mark was on the right side of her neck in light blue. Ziv also had a scar on her left thigh that she tended to keep covered up.

Hughes noted to himself that Ziv looked at bit agitated before walking over to them, "There you two are," he said with a smile to match Zain's, "We should probably find somewhere else to hangout for the rest of the day."

"Why don't we go get something to eat then?" Zain suggested as he walked up to Hughes, "Sis has been kinda grouchy ever since it started raining," he whispered in Hughes's ear with a smirk.

"Zain! Why'd you have to tell him that?" Ziv complained as she walked out from under the tree with a small blush on her face.

Hughes smiled to himself as he watched the siblings bicker before speaking up, "How 'bout we head over to 8-Island then, we can get something to eat," he said looking at Zain, "And get out of this rain," he said turning towards Ziv. He watched them both give him a nod before they heard another crack of thunder.

"Can we get out of this rain now please?" Ziv asked with an agitated look, before the trio set off towards the restaurant.

**. : + : .**

Roseala Grimmtear wore a curious look on her face when she realized that some of her guild mates were getting on the train that she had just exited, "I wonder where those three are going?" she asked herself as she watched Camille board the train with her teammates.

Roseala was a young mage at the age of 15 and stood at 5'2" with pale skin and a flat chest. She had long white hair that reached down to the back of her knees and large purple eyes. She was wearing a large purple sweater that was a few sizes too big, with the sleeves falling past her hands, a blue miniskirt, black stockings, and pair of brown boots. Roseala also wore a blue lachrima orb on a necklace and a blue ribbon headband. Roseala used Fable Magic, which allowed her to summon characters from a book of various fables and fairy tales that she kept in a brown leather book bag that she currently had thrown over her shoulder. And two of her characters were following her at that moment, both of them looking equally out of place in the train station.

The first one was called Kimmy the Mouse, she was a small girl with short gray hair and brown eyes, but her most noticeable features were her gray mouse ears and tiny mouse tail which stuck out of her gray dress.

Standing next to Kimmy was a large man with green hair and green eyes called Jericho the Tortoise. On his back was a large brown turtle shell and underneath it he wore a brown vest and cream colored khakis.

"I-it's raining out, Roseala-sama," Kimmy said in a quiet voice that was nearly inaudible in the busy train station.

Roseala was pulled out of her deep thoughts when she heard Kimmy speak, "Oh," she said as she looked outside, "I guess we should hurry back to guild then."

Jericho then took the time to speak up, "So long as you don't let the time get ahead of you in your rush, Roseala," he advised. Roseala stared at Jericho, wondering what that exactly meant, before setting off towards the exit of the station to begin her trek through the rain.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this chapter with an injured hand, so this chapter was a bit shorter than the last two, but I was determined to get a chapter out this week.

So yeah, there's chapter 3 and once again, sorry about the wait. A lot of stuff happened, plus the injured hand. So I hope you enjoyed it!

And as I said in the first A/N, I'm gonna try to make this a weekly thing, but I'm gonna be kinda busy next week, so we'll see.

Please remember to review!

Your (injured) host,

dreadburner94.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, here we are yet again! I have chapter 4 here for you today!

I don't think that I have anything in particular to talk about today... so anyways, I'd like to thank Falling Lanterns, WaterDragonMaverick, PrinceOfTheMatrix88, Stormhawk99, WrittenWhim, MyDearWatson, lexlovesya, Joshua1277, Reitzel-chan, potentialauthor18, Hikari, and Asher Grey for their reviews!

**Falling Lanterns-** Well it was a bit less of a wait this time! And my hand actually still hurts, which isn't all that fun, but it's pretty much just a dull ache now. Anyways, I'm glad that you liked Caleb, he's a pretty fun character to write that pretty much everyone in the guild fears in some way or another. So yeah, he's pretty much the "Erza" of Undine's Cove.

**WaterDragonMaverick- **Yeah I have to say that I've received a lot of interesting characters for this story, but I'm glad that you think the siblings are interesting and that you found the interactions between Jace and Caleb to be funny.

**PrinceOfTheMatrix88- **I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and we'll just have to wait and see what condition Rayner has... Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Stormhawk99- **I'm glad that you liked how I've used Fareth so far, and I plan on having him open up more as time passes, since he's still so new to the guild, and there are a few ideas to make that happen. Hehehe... Anyways, don't worry, I have someone in mind for him that I think fits the bill for him. I'm glad that you've enjoyed it so far and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!

**WrittenWhim- **Well, I do appreciate the help in any case. But I'm glad that you're still enjoying the chapters and I hope that you enjoy this one too!

**MyDearWatson- **I'm glad that you found all of the characters introduced in the last chapter interesting! And yeah, Caleb's a pretty interesting guy, and not many people in the guild know of Rayner's condition, as you might've gathered by how Salina asked Jace and Fareth not to discuss what they overheard last chapter, so most likely, Ajax is unaware of it like most of the member's of Undine's Cove. I'm glad that you like the God Slayers and Hughes, and no, Ziv does not like the rain at all. Roseala does promise to be entertaining, but we haven't even seen half of her characters yet, so there's more to come! Anyways, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well!

**lexlovesya- **It's always good to hear that I got the personality of a character down, it's especially good when it's two characters though! I'm glad that you liked Hughes as well, originally I had planned on just having the McSolas siblings work by themselves, but then I decided that it would be better if I added Hughes into the mix as well. I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

**Joshua1277- **I'm glad that you like Hughes intro and the team that I placed him on. And I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well!

**Reitzel-chan- **I'm glad to hear that I got Caleb's personality down perfectly so far! And we'll eventually find out what's wrong with Rayner, but I'm sure we can agree that he's in for some hard times when he returns to the guildhall. Well I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well!

**potentialauthor18- **I'm glad that you enjoyed Caleb's character so much! He seems to have been well received by lots of other people as well. Hope you enjoy the chapter and how I introduced Ladon!

**Hikari- **I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I wouldn't say that I really identified the publish dates, more like I said when I would be working on the story and might possibly post a new chapter. But, anyways... I certainly know what it's like being the new kid in school, it was never easy and it always took me a long time to make friends. Even so, I managed to make it through, so good luck to you! I'm sure you can do it! Now about the next part, I actually know next to nothing about the Hunger Games, I, for some reason, just never got into it (I don't really know why either, when I seemed to only hear good things about it). So I really wouldn't know what I'm doing if I were to make a character description, sorry. Yeah, I was pretty disappointed with how SAO ended as well, but I really enjoyed the first half, but then it was just kinda meh during the second half. Anyways, thanks for sending in the location and color of Light's guild mark! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Asher Grey- **Like I said earlier, I've received a lot of interesting characters, and a lot of interesting kinds of magic. Some of them I just sit there and think "Why didn't I think of that?", or sometimes I realize that I would've never of even thought of them. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and how I chose to introduce Alistar!

**Credits:**

**Jayne Satsuki- QueenKazza**

**'Beanie Guy'- dreadburner94**

**Wilhelm- M-Anonymous**

**Alistar Thorn- Asher Grey**

**Reginald Ladon- potentialauthor18**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Light Mage, Jayne Satsuki, walked through the wet streets of Hargeon as the skies began to clear and the clouds began to turn all sorts of vivid colors in the sunset. She looked up at the sky and smiled brightly at the picture painted into the sky, "It's beautiful," she said quietly to herself, still smiling brightly with wide eyes.

Jayne was rather small for a 17 year-old, standing at 5'1" with pale skin and a small and petite build that had an average amount of curves. She had long, vibrant white hair that curled slightly as it fell down to her elbows and dark, brown eyes. Jayne typically was seen wearing a dark red, high-waisted skirt over a pair of black leggings and a gray, strapless top with a black vest that had round, golden buttons sewn onto it. On her feet was a pair of brown combat boots that she would often claim fit any situation. Lastly, Jayne's guild mark was on her upper left arm, just above her elbow.

Jayne stood there, admiring the sunset for a little while longer before she heard a man call out to her, "Hey! You there!" the man called out as Jayne turned around. A little ways away, was a tall man standing at about 6'3" with long red hair that was tied into a loose braid, but most of his hair was covered by a dark gray beanie. The man was wearing a long, navy blue coat that had black trim, over a black dress shirt and a pair of dark gray pants tucked into tall, brown steel-toed boots, and he had a large sword strapped to his back by a large, brown leather belt.

The man continued to approach Jayne, "Excuse me, but you're a member of the local guild, right?" the man smirked as he stopped near Jayne and reached into his coat pocket.

Jayne just nodded a 'yes', slightly taken aback by the man who was now towering over her as she looked up at his face, which had a scar running across it and his hair fell over his left eye, the one that she could see being a dark blue in color.

"Good," he responded while holding an envelope out to her, "Can you make sure that this gets delivered to Camille Arturia?" the man asked as Jayne examined the envelope which had, _To Camille Arturia, _written on it in surprisingly neat and fancy handwriting.

Jayne's face reddened as she looked at the envelope, the many possibilities running through her head in quick succession, "OMIGOSH!" she yelled out as she swiped the envelope from the man, "Yes I'll deliver it Beanie Guy!"

"...Beanie... Guy?" the man said quietly to himself, shocked at the girl's sudden change in personality, "Well... whatever. So long as it gets delivered," he mumbled as he watched the girl run off towards the guildhall, "I probably should've mentioned that I saw her leave town, otherwise I would've given it to her myself," the man shrugged as he began smirking again and began to walk towards the western edge of town.

**. : + : .**

Wilhelm sat out on one of the rock walls that formed the cove, he had taken refuge from the storm under a tree that had strangely been able to grow there.

Wilhelm stood at about 6'3" with a slightly muscular build and shoulder length black hair that was slightly spiky. He had dark blue eyes and his guild mark was on his right shoulder in black. Wilhelm was currently wearing a gray, button-up shirt under a long black coat with a pair of jeans and a pair of black boots. Wilhelm was also one of Undine's Cove's two Darkness Mages, and thus he tended to seclude himself during the day when he wasn't out on a mission.

Wilhelm sighed as he closed his book and looked up at the budding tree, remembering what Salina had said about it.

"_That tree is like a beacon of hope. It symbolizes that life can thrive in even the bleakest of situations. Please, I want all of you to remember that," _Wilhelm sighed again as he thought about what she meant, she didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular, but he knew that it was important. Wilhelm quickly hopped onto his feet and stretched, and then walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down into the cove, where he could see one of his guild mates running towards the main building in what seemed to be a panic, but he lost interest after he realized her to be one of the guild's Light Mages.

"Well, I should probably head back anyways," he sighed, "It's a long walk down."

**. : + : .**

"Saliiiiiiinaaaaa!" Jayne yelled as she ran towards the bar, "B-Beanie Guy! L-love letter! CAMILLE!" she continued loudly before ending with a happy squeal.

Salina stared at Jayne for a little while as Caleb sat and rubbed his ear after Jayne screamed in it, "Excuse me?" Salina asked.

"A guy told me to give this letter to Camille! And it has such fancy handwriting so it has to be a love letter!" Jayne explained without hardly taking a breath, "See?" she said as she held out the envelope.

Salina took the envelope with out saying anything as she looked at the handwriting, "This looks like her master's handwriting," she mumbled, "You said Beanie Guy, right?" Salina asked as she watched Jayne nod in affirmation enthusiastically, "Well then this is a letter from her master, which it isn't odd that he asked someone to deliver it since Camille isn't in Hargeon right now," she explained as she watched Jayne's excitement fall.

"Oh," she said in disappointment, looking down at the ground, "Wait a moment... Then why did he need me to deliver it if he was already in Hargeon!?" Jayne yelled, once again in Caleb's ear.

"Most likely because you seemed convenient to use as a messenger," Caleb answered calmly as he continued to rub his ear, "He's the type of man to do something like that if it would save him some effort," Caleb explained.

"Wait, so you're saying that this guy is Camille's master? He doesn't sound anything like her!" Jayne shouted in disbelief, "Camille would've done it herself every step of the way!"

"Well we can't judge a book by it's cover," Salina started with a small nervous laugh, "He is actually a good man, and he does care for Camille like a father. He's just a little rough around the edges."

**. : + : .**

"Wow," Rayner said with a small laugh, "You really do skip drunk and go straight to hangover don't you Camille? And you only had one mug too," he continued with a snicker.

"Hrgh... quiet... you," Camille said as she held her head in pain, "Just... be quiet." Camille's tie was disheveled and the top few buttons of her dress shirt were undone as she wore her suit jacket on her head to block the light from hitting her eyes.

"Be quiet?" Rayner asked with a snicker as the trio exited the train in Magnolia.

"Hit him... Miriam... please" Camille asked miserably as she flinched in pain from the noise of the crowd around them.

"M'kay," Miriam answered before smacking Rayner in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rayner asked while holding the back of his head.

"She asked me to," Miriam answered quickly, "And toughen up Rayner. I didn't hit you that hard," she finished as she pushed her glasses up against her nose.

"Well you three are certainly as energetic as ever!" a smooth voice called out to them.

All three mages turned and saw one of Undine's Cove's S-Class Mages, a 19 year-old man named Alistar Thorn. He stood at about 5'11" with a thin, athletic build and he had crimson hair that was swept to the right and amber colored eyes. Alistar wore a black long coat, that was red on the inside, over a red dress shirt that was lazily worn and a pair of black jeans that had a chain coming of them. Alistar used a type of magic that he called, Seven Deadly Masks, which granted him different powers based on the mask he wore, and each mask being more powerful than the one before it. And lastly, his guild mark was on his right hand in black.

"Ugh... Alistar... perfect," Camille moaned as she tried to stand up straight and not look pathetic, "What do you want," she said while trying to not sound like she was in pain.

"This'll be good," Rayner smirked as he sat down on a nearby bench, with Miriam following suit to keep an eye on him.

"Well I just couldn't help but notice you three get off the train," Alistar started, "So I figured that you three were going on a mission, but I also couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be in a bit of pain. So I got concerned about your well-being, Camille."

Camille flinched in pain before answering, due to the train behind her blowing it's whistle, "Please... I don't need someone like you... worrying about me," Camille said in a shaky voice, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, seeing as how the train just left without me, I guess we'll all be bunking together tonight!" Alistar said somewhat cheerfully as he watched Camille begin to look sick as she ran over to a garbage can to empty the contents of her stomach out, "It's not that disgusting of a concept, is it?" he asked as he looked over at Rayner and Miriam.

"No, she just has a hangover," Rayner answered with a shrug.

"Although the idea isn't appealing at all," Miriam added as she pushed up her glasses again.

"A hangover? She drank alcohol?" Alistar said quietly to himself, ignoring Miriam's harsh comment, "Well I guess I ought to help get her to the inn then," he said as he walked over to Camille.

"I'm fine... I'm perfectly fine... I don't need help," Camille sobbed from her position next to the garbage can as she tried to stand up.

"Oh come on Camille, it's not like we're going anywhere tonight," Rayner said as he stood up and walked over to Camille to help get her on her feet, "Acalypha Town is a whole day away on foot, and no more trains will be running tonight, so swallow your pride and accept his help for once," Rayner said as he chided her like an older brother.

Miriam to by to the side and watched the scene, beginning to think that she needed to give Rayner more credit to his character. _"He might be an idiot," _she thought, _"But he's a kind idiot if nothing else."_

"What? Now you act like you're drunk?!" she heard Rayner complain as she came out of her thoughts to see Camille sobbing uncontrollably, "And now you're emotional too! Great!"

**. : + : .**

Jace, Fareth, Zain, and Hughes snuck through the halls of the men's dormitory, quietly headed towards they're objective.

"Why are we doing this again?" Fareth asked in annoyance.

"Cause you haven't done it yet," Jace answered quietly.

"Yeah, every guy who joins Undine's Cove does this," Zain continued, "It's a tradition."

"Who the hell would think up something like this for a guild tradition?" Fareth hissed while losing his patience with his three guild mates.

"Rayner started it," Hughes explained, "And as a tradition set by one of the guild's founders, we have to respect it."

"And not respect him at any other time?" Fareth asked, now definitely annoyed with the three men.

"Pretty much," Jace answered with a snicker as he saw the door they were looking for, "Alright, Rave should've already unlocked the door for us, so go and wake him up Fareth."

"Fine," he huffed as he walked towards the door, "But only so that you guys quit bugging me to do this," he said as he slowly moved his hand towards the doorknob, with a strange feeling of fear coming over him.

"What's wrong? Open it," Zain whispered as he saw Fareth gulp.

"Come on Fareth! Do it," Hughes quietly cheered as he watched Fareth begin to break out in nervous sweat.

Fareth quickly closed his eyes before grasping the doorknob, and he began to slowly open them again as he started to turn the doorknob.

"Come on Fareth!" all three men yelled out suddenly, startling him and causing him to quickly push the door open, slamming it against the wall.

"Darkness Magic! Devour!" they heard a man yell as a large, black snake that glowed with a pale, almost white, purple glow shoot out from the room and envelope Fareth before exploding, sending the unsuspecting Fareth flying against the hallway wall.

Sitting on the bed in the room was a skinny and pale 18 year-old man named Reginald Ladon. He stood at 5'10" and had short and ragged black hair that stuck out in almost every direction due to sleeping so much. He had small black eyes with skinny pupils that always looked bored, and he seemed to always have a displeased frown on his face. Ladon wore a simple, yet interesting attire, consisting of a sleeveless gray v-neck shirt, deep purple sleeping shorts, a pair of rice sandals, and a black, cloth headband that he would slip over his eyes when he was sleeping. The most interesting part though, was the black, full-body sleeping bag that he usually had draped across his shoulders like a hooded cape. Lastly, Ladon was Undine's Cove's second darkness mage and his guild mark was on the palm of his right hand in red.

Ladon simply stared at Fareth before using his magic to grab the door and slam it shut before going back to sleep.

"He's going to be mad when he wakes up, you know that right?" Hughes asked while they all stared at Fareth's burnt, unconscious body.

"Yeah, isn't everybody mad after they wake up after doing this?" Jace responded as he continued to look at Fareth.

"We should probably take him back to his room at least," Zain suggested as he took a step back after seeing Fareth's hand twitch.

"Hmm? Where you going?" Jace asked as he watched Zain continue to step back, with Hughes now joining him in retreating from Fareth.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Fareth yelled as he came to, ramming Jace in the back with a flame enhanced headbutt before sending him flying out of the dormitory in a pillar of flame.

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is, chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it!

Anyways, in case any of you were wondering exactly who 'Beanie Guy' is, he's Camille's master, so he'll pop up again later in the story, which is why he's mentioned up at the top in the credits as one of the 5 introduced characters. Next time we see him though, I'll be using his name, since that will be his more official introduction.

Also, I think there will be two more chapters of introductions, one for the guild members who are more active at night (which will be next chapter), and then another chapter for the rest of them. And then there are guild members that will be introduced a bit later in the story, so don't worry, their time will come! I just have to get to it first...

I remember that there was something that I wanted to talk about in the A/N now. If any of you ever have any ideas for a mission or something, don't be afraid to send it, I need all the help I can get since I've started to gather ideas for missions.

Anyways, please remember to review!

Your host with the most,

dreadburner94.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **And today I bring you yet another chapter! Chapter 5!

This chapter has been swimming around in my head for a while now, so I'm glad that I'm finally able to write it down. So hopefully I'll have an easier time gathering ideas for future chapters, cause it seemed like I could only think of ideas for this one and stuff that'll happen a looooooong time from now (as in after X791 GMG's), as well as stuff for a new story. And for those of you who haven't seen it's title on my profile, as of right now, it's title is going to be, "You Pierced My Heart Like a Blade". But I think I'm going to wait until after I finish the next chapter before I begin the actual work on it.

Oh, I should probably mention this, but the original idea for Reginald's introduction last chapter came from potentialauthor18, I just added a little bit to it. So all credit for that scene pretty much goes to him.

Well, anyways, I'd like to thank PrinceOfTheMatrix88, QueenKazza, Stormhawk99, MyDearWatson, WaterDragonMaverick, Falling Lanterns, Asher Grey, LightandDarkHeart, Joshua1277, lexlovesya, potentialauthor18, Hikari, and UnderTheDeepBlue for their reviews.

**PrinceOfTheMatrix88- ** Yeah it's a pretty messed up tradition the guys have got going in Undine's Cove, but when you get a bunch of guys together they tend to do stuff like that a lot. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and how I introduced Arashi!

**QueenKazza- **I'm glad that you enjoyed how I portrayed Jayne in the last chapter, she definitely seemed the type to quickly jump to conclusions when it comes to stuff like that. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Stormhawk99- **I'm glad that you liked what I did with Fareth there in the last scene, he's a character that I feel that I have to find ways for him to get dragged into trouble, since he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to cause it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**MyDearWatson- **I'm glad that you like 'Beanie Guy's' introduction, as well as Jayne's, and she is a pretty excitable girl. Well, I'm glad that you think Wilhelm is interesting so far and we'll get a little more insight on his character this chapter as well. I'm glad that you liked Team Camille's section as well! Like most of the parts that make up my chapters, that was originally going to be much different. But I'm glad that you liked Alistar also, to be honest, the banter between him and Camille remind of Camille and 'Beanie Guy's' relationship, which is probably why she's too stubborn to accept Alistar's help willingly. Great, now I want to write a scene with both Camille and Beanie Guy in it, but that won't happen for a while unfortunately. Oh? I managed to get a Fairy Tail feel for that last part? Well that's what I was aiming for, so I'm happy to hear that it turned out that way! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**WaterDragonMaverick- **I'm glad to hear that you liked that last scene so much and I can't seem to think of any canon characters with their guild mark on their hand either. Well, anyways, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

**Falling Lanterns- **Well I'm happy that you liked the last chapter and that you think Ladon is cool. And no, Camille cannot handle alcohol in the slightest amount, unfortunate for her, fairly entertaining for the rest of us. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Asher Grey- **Yup, when it comes down to it, Jayne will often come to some pretty strange conclusions (usually something that has to do with romance). And 'Beanie Guy' is actually one of my favorite OC's that I've ever made, so we'll definitely be seeing him again later on in the story, but we'll also be hearing from him some in his letters to Camille. He's in another story, but it'll be interesting to see how I write him myself when the time comes for it. And yeah, I was pretty happy when I got both light and darkness mages for the guild. I'm glad to hear that you liked the scene between Team Camille and Alistar, I was a bit worried about how it turned out actually, and no, Miriam doesn't really like Alistar that much, but she's a pretty difficult person to get along with. And lastly, I'm glad that you liked the last scene as well, and like I said at the top, that scene was potentialauthor18's idea, I just added the meat to it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**LightandDarkHeart- **I'm glad that you liked that scene so much! And yeah, poor Fareth, but he managed to get back at the guys in the end. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Joshua1277- **Well I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and the guys bonding with their strange tradition. Hope you enjoy the Chapter!

**lexlovesya- **Yeah, the tradition sounds like a really bad idea, but then they're a bunch of guys, so of course they're gonna do it. Anyways, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoy this one as well!

**potentialauthor18- **Well I'm happy that you liked the last chapter, and yeah, Alistar is a pretty interesting character and I could still go and elaborate on the contents of Camille's stomach if you want. Just kidding of course. Anyways, Jayne is pretty bright, bubbly and rainbows, but as usual, there is more to her character than her first appearance says. And I'm glad that I seem to have Ladon down so far personality wise, but then again, sleepy, angry, then sleepy again is a pretty hard cycle to mess up, so we'll see how I do after this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hikari- **Well I'm glad that you liked the last chapter so much. And I'm currently watching D. Gray-Man, Noragami, Magi, K, and Darker than Black, but Fate/Zero is one of my favorites and I also enjoyed The Devil is a Part-Timer! when I watched it a few weeks ago, I also enjoyed Fate/Stay Night as well (and I'm in the process of reading the Fate/Stay Night visual novel), and then there's Soul Eater if you haven't watched it yet. So yeah, I've watched quite a few animes, including Guilty Crown (but I just kinda stopped watching it half-way for some reason, I don't know why). But if I had to suggest one more anime, since the Persona geek in me demands it, I have to recommend Persona 4 The Animation, and I did really enjoy it. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

**UnderTheDeepBlue- **It's alright if it takes a while for you send in a review, I'm just happy to get one. Anyways, the thought has crossed my mind before, but there's an event that I want to do before I do anything like that. Well, I'll keep those two little things in mind, and I'm glad that you enjoyed how I portrayed Jean and Sean! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Credits:**

**Horace Quinn- writtenmindset**

**Arashi Cage- PrinceOfTheMatrix88**

**Malon Qoun and Willow- Reitzel-chan**

I Don't Own Fairy Tail!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was bright out that night. The full moon hung eerily in the sky, hardly obstructed by clouds despite the day's earlier storm, as most of the member's of Undine's Cove had retired to their dorm rooms. But Salina Velvet sat on the bar, waiting for her guild member to wake up for the night while humming a tune and twirling her oil-paper umbrella over her head. Salina looked up and stopped humming when she heard footsteps on the beach, seeing Sean and Jean walking towards the main building with a sack.

Sean had changed into his usual attire, a long black, hooded coat over a white polo with black pants and brown boots. While Jean was now wearing his blue robe and pointy, yellow wizard's hat, but his head seemed to be strangely crispy and black.

Sean walked up to the bar and set down the sack, which by the smell of it, Salina determined that it had food from 8-Island in it.

"Here," Sean said as he set down the sack, "This is what you usually get those two right?"

Salina picked up the sack and looked into it, seeing that the orders were right, "Yup," she answered, "Now can you go deliver these to Reginald and Horace?" Saline asked with a polite smile as he she saw the two of the cringe when she said 'Reginald', "Or you could deliver it to Horace, Sean, while I make Jean deliver this one to Reginald? Judging by his fur, he deserves a little bit of punishment," she said with a strange air of innocence."

"True, he wouldn't stop pestering Aspen today at the restaurant, Not to mention Ziv as well," Sean mumbled in agreement.

"WHAT!?" Jean screamed, "You can't make me do that Sean! I'm your grandfather!"

"But I can," Salina said sweetly as she handed him Reginald's food, "And you wouldn't disobey me would you?" Jean groaned as he looked down at the ground in defeat as he took the food and began trudging off towards the male dorm. "And Jean!" Salina called out, "After you give Reginald his food, can you tell him to come see me?"

Jean simply looked back with a horrified look and slowly nodded before resuming his walk towards the dorm.

"Well, I best go and deliver this," Sean said as he picked up the sack with Horace's food in it and began walking towards the male dorm as well.

Salina nodded as she heard Yune yawn and stretch, "Oh, good evening, Yune," Salina said as she turned towards the young girl."

"Good evening master," Yune said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yune," Salina said in slight disappointment after hearing Yune call her master.

"Oh! How did I get here?" Yune asked as she realized that she wasn't exactly where she last remembered her being.

"I found you lying on the ground asleep on my way back to the guild, Yune, so I carried you back here," Salina answered, while still hoping that Yune would catch her mistake.

"Well thank you very much, Master," Yune said as she bowed her head slightly.

"Yune," Salina said once more in disappointment at hearing Yune call her master, causing the girl to look at her in slight confusion, "Nevermind, your welcome Yune," Salina said with a sigh, "Just try not to fall asleep when you're out on walks anymore."

**. : + : .**

Sean had split ways with Jean shortly after entering the dorm, he assumed that his cat-like partner had reached Ladon's room by now, but he had yet to hear any explosions, so he also assumed that Jean was chickening out. Sean thought about the man he was delivering food to, although he had rarely seen the man, since he tended to stay locked up in his room despite being one of the guild's five S-Class Mages, but he knew that he was definitely an odd man obsessed with his scientific research, which was definitely an odd thing for a mage to be obsessed with in the first place.

Sean exhaled deeply as he knocked on the man's door a few times before hearing a muffled, "Come in," from the rooms inhabitant.

"Food delivery," Sean called out as he opened the door, seeing the various beakers filled with gas spread out across the room before his eyes fell on the man standing at a workbench while working on some project that Sean couldn't even begin to understand.

Horace Quinn was a tall 34 year-old man, who stood at 6'4" with a thin build, but he often seemed taller as Sean realized that the man was floating a bit off the ground rather than standing. The man had blue eyes and messy gray hair with a large gray mustache, which he says turned gray early due to stress. Horace was wearing a long, open green trench coat over a long-sleeved, blue button-up shirt which was worn over a gray t-shirt with a pair of dark brown pants and black loafers. Horace used Gas Manipulation and Gas Creation magic, which allowed him to create and manipulate various gases as he saw fit, and it was also the center of his scientific research into gases.

Horace turned and looked at Sean with a deranged smile, "Your just in time to witness a momentous discovery, boy. Come, stay and watch!" he said as Sean set the sack down on the bed, since every other surface was covered in beakers. As Sean walked over to Horace, he turned his attention back to the experiment, just in time to see it go horribly wrong as it started smoking and fizzing, before exploding in Horace's face with a large plume of smoke. Horace held his arm up and removed the oxygen from around the flame, killing the fire, as he coughed from the smoke, "Curses, there must be something wrong in the formula still," he started muttering as he seemed to have forgot that Sean had even entered the room and delivered his food.

"I guess I'll just leave you to it then," Sean mumbled as he turned around and left the room, not caring if Horace had forgotten about his food and him as well.

**. : + : .**

Jean stood and stared at Ladon's door. He was already considering just leaving the food in front of the door, but after seeing the scorch mark that resembled Fareth on the wall, his legs wouldn't move as he remembered the time he had first met Ladon, and had become a scorch mark on that very spot.

"Maybe I should politely knock and run," Jean pondered to himself as he continued to sweat nervously, "Yes... I'll just... knock," he said as he slowly approached the door and began to bring his paw up to the door to knock as it was opened by Ladon himself, "AAAAAAAGGGGHH!" Jean screamed as he jumped back away from the door in fear, "Don't eat me! I taste horrible!" he whimpered as he held up the sack that had Ladon's food in it.

Ladon simply looked down at the Exceed before grabbing the sack that had his food in it, "Anything else?" he asked as he looked down at the crispy cat with a disapproving frown.

"S-Salina wanted to see you," Jean whimpered as he shook in fear.

"Hmm..." Ladon hummed as he turned to walk down the hall towards the dormitory entrance as Jean passed out from fear.

**. : + : .**

Arashi Cage walked through the thick jungle, listening to the different types of life as he walked through the moonlit paths.

Arashi stood at 5'10", slightly above average height for a 19 year-old, with a lean and semi-muscular build. He had smooth and silky, straight black hair that covered the right side of his face and was cut just above his shoulders and dark brown, droopy eyes that had black flecks in them. Arashi wore a gray tank top that was fitted with a white trim under a black, hooded cloak that had gold embellishments on it with white pants and black steel-toed boots that had spikes on the soles. Arashi was also hardly ever seen without a gold pendant that had a red gemstone set into it. His guild mark was on his left pectoral in black and he also had a scar shaped like an "X" over his left eye. Arashi was also one of the guild's S-Class Mages, and he used a magic called Aether Magic, which allowed him to utilize magic in the form of a red, moldable energy that could take many forms.

Arashi continued walking through the jungle as he cleared his head from his last mission, which was to originally seal off a monster infested cave, but Arashi had gone above and beyond the requirements and had simply defeated all of the monsters instead. He kept walking along his usual path until he heard someone cheerfully laughing, a bit too cheerfully to be sane in his opinion. Arashi looked up into the trees to find the source of the laughter, his eyes falling on one of his guild mates, a strange girl named Malon Qoun.

Malon stood at 5'7" with deathly pale skin and a slim build with long black hair that fell down to her lower back. She had purple colored eyes that had red, tear track tattoos underneath them with her guild mark on her shoulder in black. She wore a silver kimono that was adorned with purple spiral patterns and she had a red obi around her waist with a pair of white socks and wooden sandals on her feet. She also had a chain wrapped around her left shoulder and upper torso that had a hook on one end of it. Malon used Phantom magic, which allowed her to utilize the abilities of ghosts and phantoms.

Floating next to Malon was a small, purple Will-o'-the-wisp that she called Willow. It would often make a high-pitched cooing noise that only she could understand due to her magic.

"Ufufufu," Malon laughed from her position in the tree, "Don't you know that it's dangerous to take walks in the jungle at night?" she asked, "The deceased spirits may want your company as they slumber," she said as Willow cooed happily next to her, as if affirming her statement.

Arashi simply huffed and kept walking, not having anything to say, or wanting to say anything to the girl in the tree.

"Although," the girl started, "With an attitude like yours I don't think that they'd really want your company, you'd probably turn into a wraith," she added with a snicker as Willow cooed along.

Arashi stopped in his tracks before turning to face Malon, "Quiet, your annoying," he said simply before turning back around and continuing to walk along his normal path through the woods as Malon simply laughed in response to his comment, causing Arashi to glare back at where Malon was sitting, only to find out that she had vanished. "Creep," he muttered as he resumed his walk.

**. : + : .**

Reginald walked out of the dormitory and towards the main building, seeing Salina, Yuuna, and Wilhelm sitting around a table, "You called?" he asked with a yawn as he sat down his sack and sat at the table.

"Yes," Salina answered, "Reginald, I want you to go to Shirotsume Town," she said as she watched the expression on the man's face fall as he was eating.

"A mission?" he asked.

Salina nodded before continuing, "You'll be working closely with a small group from Lamia Scale and I want you to take Yune and Wilhelm with you," she said as she gestured towards the girl sitting next to her and the man on the other side of the table next to Reginald, "You'll be hunting a small dark guild that has been causing trouble, too much trouble for one of it's size."

Reginald sighed as he looked at his new teammates, "And you two are okay with this?" he asked them.

"Yeah," Wilhelm answered, "It'll be good to work with you again, Reginald."

"Of course!" Yune answered, "The Master asked me to go, so I'll go."

"Yune," Salina said, with the faintest hope that she would catch her mistake this time.

"Oh! I mean Salina asked me to! Sorry," Yune apologized.

"When do we leave?" Reginald asked, having made up his mind.

"Tomorrow evening at 5 P.M.," Salina answered, "Or should I say this evening," she added with a small laugh at the fact that it was well past midnight.

"Then I should probably go back to sleep then," Reginald said with a sigh, dreading the fact that he would have to wake up so early.

* * *

**A/N: **And there's Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it!

I was originally going to introduce another character this chapter, but I couldn't make it work out well, so he's been pushed back into next chapter.

Also, since he's asked me to advertise this chapter, check out Hawk725's story called Dragon Ball Z Galaxy if you're into DBZ.

Well, I don't think that there's anything else that I want to talk about, so please remember to leave a review!

Your Host,

dreadburner94.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well hello once again my dear readers! We hit the one month mark a few days ago, so Chapter 6 is here for you today!

So this chapter took a little longer for me to work out than the last few, but I have reasons for that of course. One! I've had a cold since Saturday, so I didn't feel like working on it. Two! I was waylaid by an anime called Durarara! And three! This chapter has given me all kinds of trouble throughout planning it, since this is the last chapter of what I've come to call the "Introduction Arc" and it will have 6 characters introduced in it (not counting Dante since he comes with Roseala). However, at this point there are 3 more character that will need introduced, 2 of them in the next arc (which I've come to call the "First Mission Arc") and the last one a few arcs after this one. So I suppose there is a reason four, being that I've been planning out missions and organizing the characters into teams rather than focusing on planning the chapter.

Whelp, that time of the A/N again. I'd like to thank Falling Lanterns, PrinceOfTheMatrix88, WaterDragonMaverick, Saiyan-Styles, potentialauthor18, MyDearWatson, ViennaxSky, Reizel-chan, Hikari, UnderTheDeepBlue, and lexlovesya for their reviews.

**Falling Lanterns- **To be honest, getting the characters work together like they have been has been kinda hard. It's lead me to pushing some characters intros back again and again just because I haven't been able to get them to work just right or because they didn't really fit with what was going on in the chapter. I don't even think that I could fit every single character in one chapter really. Anyways, yes, Lamia Scale will be the first canon guild introduced and there is a reason for that, but what that is you'll have to wait and see. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**PrinceOfTheMatrix88- **I'm glad that you liked how I introduced Arashi. Honestly, quiet characters like him are kinda hard to write since they don't say much under normal circumstances, but I have to find a balance that still let's them show up and talk just enough to still fit with their profile, as well as to have enough presence to be memorable and not be forgotten, but then again, actions often do speak louder than words. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**WaterDragonMaverick- **I'm glad that you found the characters introduced last chapter to be interesting, I hope that you find the ones introduced this chapter to be interesting and that you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Saiyan-Styles- **I'm glad that you liked that little interaction between Jean and Ladon. I hope you find this chapter to be enjoyable as well!

**potentialauthor18- **I'm happy that you're excited for the joint mission between the two guilds, there's a reason I chose Lamia Scale, but you'll all learn that during the mission. Yeah, I picked Wilhelm and Yune because I figured that they had the best chemistry with Ladon out of all of the other OCs. I'm glad that you liked the delivery scenes as well, as short as they were, and Horace definitely comes across as a mad scientist. Malon and Willow are definitely interesting characters, given that one is a deceased spirit and that the other one can talk to spirits, but Willow is definitely a cute little wisp. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**MyDearWatson- ** Sean and Jean certainly seem to be popular, and I'm glad that Yune lived up to your expectations. Well, from what I've seen of Sera, her and Horace definitely have similarities and they're both definitely eccentric in their own ways as well. The great thing about writing Malon is that I can write dark humor with her since it's part of her personality, if you couldn't tell from her making a joke about Arashi dying last chapter. Yep, Lamia Scale will be the first canon guild introduced in this story, and it'll be interesting to see how they get along with the 3 from Undine's Cove. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**ViennaxSky- **Yeah, there's just that special something about those kinds of ramblings, and Horace is definitely the kind of guy to do something like that, but you'd have to pry his attention away from his research first. And the groups magic was part of the reason why I grouped them all together, since their magic was all darker in nature, it added to their chemistry, which I felt that those three would work best if they worked together. So it was all planned, more or less. Anyways, reading the reviews is something that I, for the most part, enjoy doing, although sometimes I can't think of what to say. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Reitzel-chan- **I'm glad that I got Malon down well, although I have to admit, I nearly forgot about Willow and I had to go back and add the little wisp in after I had already completed their section, but I remembered Willow in the end and that's what matters! Right? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hikari- **Well you can look forward to her being introduced in this chapter at least, that's right, her introduction is this chapter. Well for your idea, should I use it, I would probably use a different character than Jace, who also happens to be an Ice Mage, and you'll meet him this chapter as well. Ugh... math tests... too many bad memories associated with that phrase, I'm so glad I didn't take any math classes my senior year, hopefully it went better for you than it ever did me, I'm horrible at algebra. Anyways, I hope the chapter lives up to your expectations.

**UnderTheDeepBlue- **Well as you might've noticed, canon guilds will be popping up from time to time, whether it be on a joint guild mission, or through the GMG's, and as I said in a pm, finding out the exact date of Fairy Tail's return is a bit of a problem, solely because there is no official return date, all we know is that they were found in April, X791. But in any case, as I've told a few people, I don't know exactly how much we'll see Fairy Tail after the X791 GMG's because Undine's Cove will be dealing with their own problems, but all of that depends on where the manga goes. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**lexlovesya- **Yeah, a lot of the characters have definitely been interesting, some have needed a bit more effort in figuring out what I want to do with them or how to use them, but they've all been fairly interesting in their own rights. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Also, since I haven't said this in a while, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions regarding missions, your characters, things you want to see happen, an idea for a villain, or even a suggestion for a game in the X790 GMG's, please send them in a pm **only **(unless you don't have a profile, and even then I recommend that you create a profile since it makes things easier and they don't cost anything) so as to keep it a secret from the other readers, since I don't want future events to be spoiled.

Regarding the GMG's I will be picking the contestants myself (or in the story Salina will be choosing them), but I won't use the same character twice, so if your character is in the X790 GMG's, don't expect to see them in the X791 GMG's.

**Credits:**

**Jezabelle Justine- Believe in the Unknown**

**Kiyeda Hasanari- Taliaem**

**Kaiyo Atasume- Taliaem**

**Dante the Lion- Falling Lanterns**

**Light Hikari- Hikari**

**Haru Curio- PhantomvZero**

**Varic Tesla- M-anonymous**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jezabelle Justine walked through Hargeon, the early morning sun shining down on the town as it's people began to leave their homes to begin their day as Jezabelle began walking down the path to Undine's Cove.

Jezabelle had a curvy and defined muscular build. Her face was slightly chubby looking though, with rose red lips, a small nose, and thin almond shaped, amber colored eyes. Her hair was a deep green with black highlights that was usually kept in a high ponytail. Jezabelle was a fairly tall woman usually, having a long torso in addition to long legs, but her height seemed to change in response to her magic, God Magic, which allowed her to take in the power of various deities, often changing her appearance and body structure accordingly. Jezabelle also utilized Rune Magic and she carried a size-changing, metal staff with her. Jezabelle wore a red, long-sleeved t-shirt under a black leather jacket with cut up, white jeans and dragon tattoo platform heels. She also wore spiked, cross earrings and silver dragon claw nail armor, and her guild mark, when visible, was on her left hip in green.

Jezabelle was also one of Undine's Cove's five S-Class mages, and this was reflected in how she acted as an older sister to some of the girls at the guild, despite her giving off the initial first impression of being a reserved person.

As Jezabelle walked into the cove, she saw many of her guild mates out and about, whether they were preparing for a day of relaxation or for a mission, mostly everybody seemed busy. As she approached the main building she saw that not everyone was as busy as she thought.

Ladon laid fast asleep in the middle of the floor, wrapped in his sleeping bag with his headband pulled down over his eyes. Jezabelle sighed as she carefully stepped over the sleeping man to approach the bar where Salina sat talking to Ajax and Reno as she held Leon.

"You two are going on another mission already?" Salina asked as she looked at the request form they had handed her, "You just got back yesterday," she added with a concerned look.

"Rayner left on a mission yesterday," Ajax answered, "Why would I let him try to outdo me?" he said as he took back the request form.

"But Ajax," Reno interrupted, "I want a day to stay in town and have fun at least. So what if Rayner went out on a job yesterday," she finished with a huff.

"Would it help if I told you that I picked a job out at sea?" he asked with a flat stare, knowing what her reaction would be to that.

Reno's eyes went wide as she took the request form from Ajax, her eyes somehow growing even wider as she saw that he was telling the truth, "One Sea Monster! No Problem!" she announced loudly with a laugh and a salute, "Who needs a break? Not me!"

Salina sighed as she set Leon back down on the bar before she slid off the bar to reach down and get the log book from under it. Salina lifted up the log book and set down with a heavy 'thump', before finding the entry regarding the job and filling out the necessary information, "Alright, you two are all set to head down to the port," she said with a look of worry on her face.

"Look," Ajax started, "We'll be fine, you seem to have forgotten that we used to do this all the time," he said with a confident smirk as Reno continued to dance with excitement behind him.

Salina nodded, "Alright, just be careful," she said as Ajax nodded in response before turning around to get Reno's attention so that they could get ready to go.

"Those two are the same as ever," Jezabelle said as she walked up to the bar as Salina hopped back on it to continue sitting.

"I just wish they would take a break every now and then," Salina sighed, "It's good that Ajax has such a healthy rivalry with Rayner, but they both tend to overdo it sometimes," she continued as she picked up her umbrella and opened it just so that she could twirl it above her head.

"Heh," Jezabelle laughed as she sat down on a stool near Salina's spot on the bar, "Those two remind me of a couple of guys I knew a few years back."

"Oh? Are you reminiscing?" Salina asked with a sly look on her face, "Just because your the second oldest woman in the guild doesn't mean you need to act like an old woman like me!" Salina laughed at the 24 year-old mage as she began to blush heavily in embarrassment.

**. : + : .**

Kiyeda Hasanari flew through the air, heading straight up in an effort to pierce the clouds and break through.

Kiyeda stood at 5'9" with a peach skin tone, bright bubblegum pink colored eyes that had a red outline to them, and long cherry pink hair that was purple near the tips that fell down to her thighs in long, cascading curls. The most remarkable things about her appearance though, were her the white, wolf-like ears sticking out of the top of her head, the blue cat-like tail that came out from under her qui pao dress, and her large topaz blue wings. She wore a white and gold qui pao dress, that had a black sash across it, with blue wooden clogs. Kiyeda was Undine's Cove's final S-Class Mage and she used Angel Knight Magic, which allowed her to use the powers of an angel for multiple purposes.

Kiyeda continued to fly higher and higher until she came into contact with some unknown force, sending her spiraling back down towards the earth as her wings vanished and faded away.

"So I still can't get back..." she said to herself quietly as she fell back down at an alarming speed.

Kiyeda continued to fall at an alarming speed until she was caught just before she hit the ground. Kiyeda opened her eyes to see the man that had caught her and recognized him as her teammate, Kaiyo Atasume.

Kaiyo was a very tall man, standing at 6'9" with apricot-ish colored skin and an average build. He had silver hair and yellow-orange colored eyes. He wore a black jacket with puffy black pants and black clogs, and he had a set of white headphones sitting around his neck. Kaiyo used Raven God Magic, which allowed him to call upon the power of the raven god for mostly combat purposes.

"Have a nice fall?" Kaiyo asked with a large smile as he held Kiyeda.

"EEK!" Kiyeda shrieked as she kicked Kaiyo in the face, causing him to drop her on the ground.

Kaiyo held his hand up against his nose in pain as it started bleeding from the kick, "Is that any way to treat somebody who just saved your life?" he asked as he searched his pockets for something to stop the blood flow with.

"I-I would've been just fine," Kiyeda stammered as she blushed, "But... Thanks," she mumbled.

"Huh, you say something?" he asked as he gave up his search for a cloth and settled for just pinching his nose to stop it from bleeding.

"Nothing," she answered quickly, "Sorry about your nose, let me fix it," Kiyeda offered as she lifted a hand to her eyes in order to collect a tear.

"Nah, it's alright," Kaiyo said as he stopped her, "You know I don't like to watch you use that spell, since I don't like to watch a woman cry, even if its to cast a healing spell."

"If you say so," she said as she lowered her hand, "But we should still head back to the guild so Caleb can tell you whether or not it's broken."

"Yeah, might as well," Kaiyo answered as they turned to walk back towards the guild.

**. : + : .**

Jace and Fareth sat on the roof of the male dorm, having just finished patching up the hole made in it from last night's shenanigans.

Jace stretched and let out a loud sigh before laying down on the roof, "Did you have to hit me while I wasn't looking?" he asked while he stared up at the clouds in the sky. Fareth didn't answer him as he joined Jace in staring up at the sky. Jace turned his head towards the Dragon Slayer, seeing Fareth still holding some of the nails in his mouth, "You're still mad aren't you?" Jace sighed as he realized that Fareth was using the nails as an excuse not to answer him, "Look, every guy in the guild has gone through that except for Horace and Caleb. So could you just chill? It was just a joke," he sighed as he tried to explain to no avail.

"Heeeey!" they heard a girl yell from down on the ground. Both Jace and Fareth sat up to see who it was, and they both recognized her as Malon, "Have you two finished patching up the roof!? Or did Fareth swallow a nail and die!?" she yelled from her position down on the ground while Willow cooed along with her.

"We're finished!" Jace answered, "And Fareth's just being Fareth is all!"

"Well can you two come down now!?" Malon asked, "Just don't slip and end up as stains!"

Jace quickly hoped up onto his feet, "You think I'm that clums-!" he started to say as he lost his footing on a loose shingle and began to fall off the roof.

"Careful!" Fareth shouted as he grabbed Jace by the back of his shirt, keeping him from falling to his predicted death, "Of all the times for Rave to be off fishing," he mumbled as he pulled Jace back onto the roof before lifting Jace over his shoulder and jumping down, unceremoniously dropping Jace on the ground after landing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Malon laughed with her creepy smile on her face as Willow seemed to be laughing with her as well.

"Shut it you!" Jace yelled as he jumped onto his feet before turning to Fareth and laughing nervously, "Hehe, thanks man, I owe you one."

"More than one," Fareth answered with a straight face, "So what do you want Malon?"

"Ufufufu," she laughed, "How cold, I just had a job that might need two strong Dragon Slayers, but if you'd rather not eat and turn into dust I can find someone else."

Fareth sighed as he knew very well that neither he, nor Jace, had any money after paying to fix the damages to the dormitory, "What's the job?"

Malon and Willow both laughed in their own creepy ways before continuing, "The mission claims that there's a haunted forest filled to the brim with monsters and spirits that needs cleansing. Everyone that's gone in and managed to come back out alive have come back in fits of insanity, and many of them don't survive long after they're return," she finished with a large and creepy smile.

"Have you been spreading more ghost stories about yourself lately?" Jace asked, knowing how often the people in Hargeon mistook her for a ghost.

Malon laughed in response, Jace taking that as a 'yes', "But not this one," she said after she had calmed down enough to speak, "I've never been to the Worth Woodsea."

**. : + : .**

"So why is Ladon sleeping out here?" Jezabelle asked Salina, curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"He'll be going on a mission this evening and he said that he wanted to get as much sleep as possible before then," Salina explained, "So he just laid down and went to sleep out here to save time."

"I see," Jezabelle sighed while shaking her head at the sleeping man's antics.

"Jez-chan!" she heard a girl yell from behind her before she was attacked from behind with a tight hug.

Jezabelle looked over her shoulder to see Jayne hugging her and Roseala standing off behind her with one of her characters, a tall man called Dante the Lion that had lightly tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair, lion ears sticking out of the top of his head, and a lion's tail sticking through his jeans which he wore with an orange jacket.

"Oh, Jayne, Roseala, how are you two?" she asked while hoping that Jayne would ease up on the tight hug.

"Great!" Jayne answered brightly as she let go of Jezabelle, allowing her to turn around to face them.

"That's good," Jezabelle responded with a kind smile on her face as she looked at the two girls.

"You should be proud of Roseala," Dante said, "She recently returned from her first solo mission."

"You let her go on a mission by herself?" Jezabelle asked Salina in a startled tone.

Salina nodded, "I made sure the mission wasn't too hard, or dangerous," she answered.

"It's not like any mission I go on can really be considered solo Jezabelle," Roseala explained, "I'll always have my characters with me," she said as Dante nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of missions Jez-chan, you said you would take us on a mission before you left on yours two months ago," Jayne began, giving Jezabelle a hard stare, "And you said you would be back a month ago!"

"Sorry," Jezabelle apologized, "We'll go on a mission soon, I promise, just give me a few days to rest up."

"All right," Jayne said with a huff, "But you better not break your promise."

**. : + : .**

Light Hikari and Haru Curio sat on the beach, staring out into the cove while skipping stones that they found mingled in with the sand.

Hikari had long hair that fell half-way down her back and was kept in a side-braid with the bangs brushed off to the side of her face, covering one of her eyes, which were a pale yellow in color. She wore a navy blue hoodie over a white scoop t-shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans and combat boots, as well as a pair of fingerless gloves and a necklace that said 'Hikari' on it. Hikari was the guild's fourth Dragon Slayer, being a Light Dragon Slayer.

Haru Curio stood at about 5'8" with long white hair and white colored eyes that had star-shaped pupils. She wore a red t-shirt with a white jacket, a pair of pants, and white sandals. Her guild mark was located on the back of her neck in white. Haru had two types of magic, her first type being Green Wind Magic, which was a branch of wind magic that had special properties and magical effects in addition to the spells. Haru also possessed Gender Change Magic, which allowed her to change her body from a boy's to a girl's in order to gain a strength or speed boost.

Hikari threw another stone across the water before falling on her back to look up at the sky with a sigh, "I should go on another mission soon."

Haru let her arm fall down to the ground, "Yeah, I'm running low on money as well, so I'm probably going to set off tomorrow on some mission, although, where did Varic go?" she asked as a figure erupted from the cold water.

Standing in front of them was Varic Tesla, an Ice Mage. He stood at 6 feet even with a slim build and gray hair that fell down to the base of his neck while his bangs covered his left eye. His eyes were an icy blue color while his guild mark was on his right shoulder blade in white. He was currently wearing a pair of swim trunks that had a blue floral pattern on them.

Varic inhaled deeply as he walked out of the cold ocean water before he grabbed his towel off of one of the lounge chairs and sat down to dry himself off.

"I really don't understand how you can swim in this cold water," Haru mumbled in astonishment, "It's still too cold for any sane person to want to go swimming."

"Correction," Varic said quickly, "It's still cold enough to go swimming, any warmer and I'll melt from the heat."

"Must be an Ice Mage thing," Light mumbled as she remembered someone from her time before she joined the guild.

"Anyways, you two planning on going on a mission?" he asked as he dried his hair, "I guess you both plan on going solo again, not that I care what you do."

"Yeah," Light answered, "You know I don't like being surrounded by people, so going on missions is perfect for alone time," she explained.

"Can't argue with that," Varic said in agreement as he draped his towel on his shoulders and stood up to begin walking back to the male dorm.

"Guess I should go pick out my mission ahead of time," Haru sighed as she stood up.

"M'kay," Light responded as she picked up another stone and threw it across the water.

* * *

**A/N: **That was my longest chapter yet, it took all day...

But anyways, I do plan on trying to make my chapters longer from here on out, so this was good practice.

So the first story arc is finished! Next chapter we start the First Missions Arc and we'll finally get to see some of the guild members on missions or set off on their missions since they're not all leaving at the same time and some are already on their way to their missions. So look forward to that!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave a review!

Your tired host,

dreadburner94.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hmm... choice number one or number two... then again there's number 3... Ah forget it! Chapter 7 is here for you today/tonight! Whenever it might be for you.

In case you were wondering what I was debating about, I was trying to decide what decision to make in the Fate/Stay Night visual novel, but as I am an incredibly indecisive person, I didn't make much progress... as in none at all.

Anyways, moving on from that slice of life, since we've gotten past the first arc I'd like to thank those of you who have favorited (is that a word?) the story thus far. So I'd like to thank Hawk725, LightandDarkHeart, M-anonymous, MyDearWatson, PhantomvZero, PrinceOfTheMatrix88, Red Bishop, Saiyan-Styles, SphereShadow, Stormhawk99, Taliaem, WaterDragonMaverick, WrittenWhim, potentialauthor18, and writtenmindset. Thank you all so much for favoriting (is that a word?) the story!

Now then, I'd like to thank Saiyan-Styles, WrittenWhim, Falling Lanterns, WaterDragonMaverick, lexlovesya, MyDearWatson, PhantomvZero, PrinceOfTheMatrix88, Reitzel-chan, LightandDarkHeart, Joshua1277, QueenKazza, UnderTheDeepBlue, Hikari, ViennaxSky, and potentialauthor18 for their reviews! They really help keep me going at times, they especially helped after the second chapter was posted since I was really struggling with whether or not I really wanted to keep doing this, so it's cause of all of you guys that I keep going!

**Saiyan-Styles- **I'm happy that you found the last chapter amusing, I hope this new arc can prove to be even better than the last!

**WrittenWhim- **Yes! We finally get to see the missions and all the action that comes with them! But just remember, that just cause someone isn't a Slayer, doesn't mean that they can't be as big as a hazard to what's around them as a Slayer would be, hehe.

**Falling Lanterns- **Well I'm glad to hear that the format I chose to use worked out well, but I really don't think that could even hope to introduce every character in one chapter. Although there were some points that I just briefly introduced a character, but I always tried to come back to them in the next chapter or so, but I really hope to give each character a real chance to shine this arc. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**WaterDragonMaverick- **You got a profile pic! And it's Jack Frost from Persona, my favorite game series! Anyways, yep, the various teams like Team Camille that have already embarked on their missions will be the first ones up to shine. But yeah, I'm hoping to be able to show some variation between Hikari and Sting, but I'll figure that out as I go.

**lexlovesya- **Missions! Action! Explosions! Hopefully I'll be able to get all of those things in this arc. Anyways, thanks for sending in that idea of yours, I'll be sure to figure out when exactly to use it.

**MyDearWatson- **Well Hello Once Again MyDearWatson! I'm glad that you liked Jezabelle, and it's definitely a good thing for her to go on a mission with Jayne and Roseala. Aye! Ajax, Reno, and Leon are all going on their first mission of the story and it's good to hear that I'm still doing a good job writing them. It's good to hear that you think that both Kiyeda and Kaiyo are interesting characters, as for what Kiyeda was doing, you'll just have to wait and see! I'm glad that you liked the scene between Jace, Fareth, and Malon! It was actually the scene that I had the easiest time with last time. And I'm happy to hear that the last three characters were interesting, I had a really hard time figuring out what to do with that scene, so it's good to hear something positive about it. But yeah, the characters are all pretty fun and interesting, so it'll be exciting to see where I take this from here.

**PhantomvZero- **I'm glad that you like everything so far, and I hope that you can continue to keep on liking every bit of the story!

**PrinceOfTheMatrix88- **I'm happy to hear that you liked the chapter, as well as the bromance between Jace and Fareth. And Jezabelle is a fairly interesting character as well, with her magic being quite interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Reitzel-chan- **Yes! We're finally moving on to missions! And I'm glad that you like the way that those three interacted with each other, cause they'll be sticking together for a little while at least. Also, is it strange that I listen to "This Is Halloween" whenever I write Malon? I just find it fitting for reason. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**LightandDarkHeart- **Yep, all of the magics are pretty interesting, and we'll finally be able to start seeing some of them in action finally! So I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Joshua1277- **All of the mages are pretty interesting in their own ways, and each one is unique in their own way as well. But we'll see some of those magic types in action soon!

**QueenKazza- **I'm glad that you liked Jezabelle so much, and she is fairly protective of the younger girls in the guild like an older sister would be. And thanks for the compliment, but I don't think that I'm that good of a writer, at least not yet (although you did manage to inflate my ego a bit), I always figured myself more of an ideas guy that can come up with fairly good ideas and characters. Anyways, plenty of missions, action, and magic to come in the next few weeks, starting with this one!

**UnderTheDeepBlue- ** The chapters will hopefully grow larger bit by bit from here on out, so you'll see plenty of it in the future for certain. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hikari- **I'm glad that I got Light down perfectly so far, we'll see if I can keep it up. I chose to put the scene on the beach simply because there hadn't been a scene on the beach so far, so I'm happy to hear it turned out well (especially since I had such a hard time with that scene). *Adds Exceed to profile collection. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**ViennaxSky- **I hope I'm portraying all of the characters well (and to anyone who reads through all of these responses, please politely tell me if my portrayal of your character is off a bit), anyways here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure.

**potentialauthor18- **I'm happy to hear that I've gotten you pumped up for this chapter, I just hope I can pull it off since this is my first time doing anything like this. So I hope the chapter lives up to your expectations!

Now before I begin, I'd like to send a shout out to **lexlovesya** for starting up their own original guild fic called Phoenix Refuge. If you haven't already checked it out, go and give it a try and a review. Although I'm not sure if they're still accepting characters or not. While I'm on the topic, check out and leave reviews for Thunder Stone by **MyDearWatson **and Dragon's Dogma by **Cat the Alien**, both are really good original guild fics so far and you may be able to learn some more about Beanie Guy ahead of time if you read Thunder Stone.

Now just one more thing, there will be a rather important announcement at the end of the chapter, nothing bad mind you, I just want to make sure you all see it.

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Arc 2: The First Mission Arc **

**Chapter 7**

"Quit dodging the question Alistar!" Camille shouted as she stepped off of the train, "Why are you even here?"

"You said I could come," he answered as he stretched after being cramped up on the train ride to Acalypha Town, "What? You don't remember? Miriam and Rayner can vouch for me if that's the case."

"You did," Rayner affirmed with a smirk as Camille looked over at him.

"Although you were drunk at the time," Miriam added with a sigh.

"Drunk?" Camille questioned, "But if that's the case you can't hold me accountable for what I said!" suddenly remembering her anger towards the man, while poking him in the chest for emphasis.

"Don't worry, I won't take any of the reward money," he said in an attempt to calm down the angry woman, "I just want to see how strong you three are. Especially since you've added a new team member since that one time"

Camille's eyes went wide as she remembered how Alistar had beat herself and Rayner in the guild's first S-Class exams last year, "Why you..."

"That one time?" Miriam asked with a puzzled expression crossing her face.

"It was before you joined the guild," Rayner answered, "Alistar beat us in the guild's first actual S-Class exams last year, we'll tell you about it later," he said as he walked over to Camille and Alistar in order to stop them before they had an impromptu rematch in the train station, "All right! That's enough ladies," he said loudly as he clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Ladies?" Alistar mumbled with a puzzled look as both he and Camille turned their attention towards the young man.

"You two can save your cat fight for after the mission, after all, you didn't let me have my rematch with the glass bastard back at the guild," Rayner continued as he had managed to catch their attention, "So it isn't fair if you can have your rematch if I couldn't have mine," he finished with a smirk, feeling rather proud of himself for coming up with he thought was a convincing argument.

Camille sighed as she stepped away from Alistar and calmed down, "You're right Rayner, I was being immature and selfish," she said as she bowed deeply in apology before straightening back up, "Come on, we have a mission to do."

"I can't believe that worked," Miriam said in astonishment.

"Hey, I have my moments," Rayner responded while still retaining his smirk, "And besides, all you have to do is say that something she did was unfair and have a good reason for saying it and she backs down."

"Rayner! Miriam! Hurry up!" Camille yelled from the entrance of the train station.

"Coming!" Rayner yelled in response, "C'mon let's go," he said as took off towards the entrance with Miriam right behind him.

As the group walked through the town, they noticed a severe lack of stock in the stores scattered throughout the town, an obvious sign of the thieves raiding the shipments, and it only got worse the closer they got to the merchant's guild that hired them: Love & Lucky.

"This is a pretty big merchant's guild," Miriam said quietly to herself as she looked up at the tall white building that was decorating with a large, pink sign that had the name of the guild on it.

"This guild is famed for producing very successful businessmen and women," Camille stated as she noticed that Miriam was looking up at the building, "The most recent one being Jude Heartfilia, who up until X784, owned the Heartfilia Konzern before it was dissolved."

"You're pretty knowledgeable about stuff like this aren't you?" Miriam asked as she looked back down at Camille.

"Yes, but we shouldn't keep the client waiting anymore," she said as she walked into the building with Alistar and Rayner behind her, "Excuse me," Camille said as she approached the receptionist desk inside the building.

The small middle-aged woman behind the desk looked up upon hearing Camille speak, "Welcome to Love & Lucky, how may I help you," she said in a bored tone, as if this was simply a routine.

"We're from the Mage's Guild, Undine's Cove, we've come to accept your job regarding the shipment raids," Camille answered while pulling off her right glove in order to show her burgundy guild mark to the woman.

The woman's eyes went wide upon hearing that, "Please come with me," she said as she stood up and lead the group further into the guild before coming to an office, "The man inside will fully explain the mission to you and answer any questions you might have. Please, help the guild," she pleaded with a deep bow.

"Of course," Camille answered with a kind smile as she watched the woman head back to the reception desk before knocking on the office door and entering it upon hearing a muffled 'come in'.

As the group walked into the office they saw a tall, middle-aged man wearing an expensive suit with neatly trimmed blond hair and mustache, standing behind his desk while looking out the window.

"Ah, you must be here for the mission I posted," the man said as he turned around and saw the four mages, "My name is Jude Heartfilia, please, have a seat," he said as he gestured towards the four leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Camille said with a small polite bow before she and her teammates took their seats, "My name is Camille Arturia and these are my teammates, Rayner Casimir and Miriam Krozenbell."

"How do you do?" Rayner nodded, "Don't mind Miriam's poor manners, she doesn't like people much," he added when he noticed that she wasn't saying anything.

"Shut up you idiot!" Miriam hissed before Camille sent both of them a hard stare that told them to behave themselves in front of the client.

"And I'm Alistar Thorn, I'm not part of the team, but I am tagging along for the mission."

"Well then, let's move on to the business at hand then," Jude suggested as he sat down in his own chair and bringing his hands up to his chin, "As you know, Love & Lucky has been plagued by thieves as of late. There hasn't been one shipment to or from the guild that hasn't been raided by them yet. So I wish for you four to accompany the next shipment out and stop the thieves however you can," he explained before standing back up and walking back to the window, "Not only does the welfare of the guild depend on your success, but also all of Acalypha Town's livelihood depends on it."

"We understand, may I ask some questions?" Camille asked as she looked up at the tall man.

"Of course," he answered simply as he turned around to face them again.

"What can you tell me about the thieves? How many are there?"

"As the request form mentioned, many of them are mages, but only a handful of them seem to be outstanding in any way," he explained, "Also, given their numbers and thoroughness, we believe that they are an organized Thieves Guild."

Camille sat there and took in all of the information, with her teammates watching her think as she processed the information, "One more thing," she spoke up as she came out of her thoughts, "Is there anything that they might be after specifically?"

Jude's eyes went wide as he realized something, "There is something that they might be after," he said as he opened a hidden compartment in his office floor, "A friend of mine recently left this here and he asked me to find a way to seal it away," he explained as he pulled out a long suitcase.

"What is it?" Miriam asked as curiosity got the best of her as all four of them leaned in towards the box Jude had placed on his desk.

"I dare not open this case, but all you need to know is that inside of this box is a dangerous magical artifact and it would be disastrous if it fell into the wrong hands."

"How bad are we talking here?" Alistar asked as he thought about the possibilities.

"The end of the world," Jude answered flatly with a hard stare.

"We understand," Camille responded, "When does the next shipment leave?"

"Within the hour, the receptionist will take you to it," he answered before he watched the group of mages get up to find the receptionist again.

Rayner watched the other three exit the room before him, but he suddenly stopped walking as he felt a strong pain in his chest and gasped, "Dammit," he cursed as he fell down to one knee and grabbed his chest, "Why now?" he asked as he began coughing.

"Are you alright?!" Jude asked as he ran over to Rayner's side and kneeled down next to him.

Rayner continued coughing as he felt his tattoo burn along his face and chest before the pain stopped suddenly, "I'm fine now," he said in a tired voice as he struggled to stand back up.

"Are you sure?" Jude asked as he noticed that the tattoo on Rayner's face seemed like it had grown larger, "What happened?

"It's nothing," Rayner answered quickly, "I have to go find my team," he said quietly as walked out of the office, limping slightly.

**. : + : .**

Ajax, Reno, and Leon walked through Hargeon's port as they looked for the ship mentioned in the request form.

"Shit..." Ajax cursed quietly, "Why do there have to be so many ships around?" The port was filled to the brim with various ships and vessels of all kinds of shapes and sizes, it made finding one specific ship a nearly impossible job, "Hey Leon, why don't you look from the air? Remember, you're looking for the 'Free Spirit'."

"Got it," Leon answered as he activated Aera and took off to find the ship.

"So what do we do?" Reno asked as she looked at Ajax with a bored look.

"We wait here so he can find us easier after he finds the ship," Ajax answered as he sat down on a nearby bench.

Reno's expression quickly changed to one of disappointment and boredom as she continued looking at Ajax, "But couldn't he just sniff us out? He is a cat after all," she huffed.

"Everything smells like salt and fish, even I couldn't sniff someone out in all of this," Ajax answered, "I've already lost track of Leon so we're going to sit here and wait for him."

"But that's boring," Reno whined.

"So find a barrel," Ajax answered flatly, knowing that that would give her something to do.

Reno's face instantly brightened at the mention of barrels, "Roger!" she shouted excitedly as she ran off to find a barrel.

Ajax spent the next 10 minutes reading a book that he kept in his back pocket, he was enjoying himself until he heard what sounded like an angry mob.

The Dragon Slayer sighed as he put away his book and stood up, "Now what?" he asked as he looked around, seeing an angry mob chasing Reno, who was surfing on a barrel straight towards him.

"Ajax! Over here!" Reno called out as she surfed towards him with an expression on her face that showed she was enjoying herself.

"What did you do this time!?" he yelled as he started running away from the mob, trying to keep pace with the barrel that Reno was surfing on.

"I dunno!" Reno answered happily, "I think it had something to do with a stack of crates."

"Of course, you destroyed a shipment didn't you?" he asked as Reno merely laughed in response, she was clearly having too much fun to care.

"Ajax! Reno!" they heard Leon call out as he came down from the sky and flew next to them, "I found the ship!"

"Great!" Ajax answered, "Take us there!" he yelled as they continued to outrun the mob through the large port, eventually finding the ship.

As Reno approached the ship, she leaped off of the barrel and onto the large vessel, letting the barrel roll into the ocean.

"Hey!" one of the crew yelled as Reno landed on the deck.

Ajax ran up to the captain, who was standing near the boarding ramp, "We're mages from Undine's Cove," he said in between breaths, "Are you ready to weigh anchor?"

"I suppose," the captain answered, a bit taken aback by Ajax's sudden question.

"Good, cause you might want to do that," he said as he and Leon boarded the vessel after pointing towards the mob.

The captain turned and looked at the mob before quickly following Ajax up the ramp, "Weigh anchor! Set sail quickly!" he ordered loudly as the crew began the preparations to prepare to set sail.

A little while after the boat was out on the open sea, the captain walked over to the two mages, "Name's Nils Crow, Captain Nils Crow," the man said while emphasizing the captain part of his introduction.

Ajax and Reno looked at the man, who appeared to be in his thirties. He had black shaggy, shoulder-length hair, and a scraggy beard. He was wearing a long black coat over a white, button up shirt with brown pants and black boots. He was also wearing what appeared to be a pirate hat, but it had a gold anchor on it instead of a skull and crossbones.

"My name's Reno Lozier!" she said happily, "And this is Ajax and Leon!" she said while gesturing to the two of them.

"Wait a moment, Lozier? As in Ricardo Lozier?" Captain Nils asked.

"Yep! That's my dad!" Reno answered, "Do you know him?"

"How can any Sea Captain not know who Ricardo Lozier is? He's protected these seas dozens of times with his Water Magic!" he stated in astonishment, "Just knowing that I have his daughter here fills me with confidence that those monsters don't stand a chance."

"So exactly what are we dealing with?" Ajax asked.

"Ah, right, we'll be headed west for a while, to where several vessels have disappeared from. The reports say it could be one of two things: A nest of sea serpents or the home of a kraken," Nils explained, "Either way, it'll be one hell of a fight."

"Are there any mages aboard besides us?"

"Well there's me, I know Lightning Magic, and then there's my son down below deck, but he's a good-for-nothing that gets sea sick easily," the captain answered.

Ajax looked out to sea as walked towards the edge of the boat, "I though I smelled something familiar..."

**. : + : .**

"That was unpleasant," Fareth groaned as he stepped off of the boat with Jace supporting him.

"You said that you didn't want me to get rid of your motion sickness for the ride here," Jace answered with a small snicker as he watched Fareth's face pale a bit.

"Ugh... I couldn't trust it to not be some sort of prank like last time," Fareth responded, "But where did Malon go?"

"I'm not sure," Jace answered as he sat Fareth down on a bench.

"I can smell her around here somewhere though, onii-chan," Rave said as he sniffed the air.

"Hey is he alright?" a man said as he walked up to the two of them, "I know a little cure for things like sea sickness if that's what's wrong," he said before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, "Huh, what is it?" he asked as he saw Malon behind him, "Can I help you?"

"Would you like to see something strange?" she asked before she walked straight through him while laughing, causing the man to run off screaming.

"Damn you... Malon," Fareth groaned as she continued to laugh at the poor man.

"So where's the client supposed to meet us?" Jace asked the girl as she calmed down.

"Oh, him? He's supposed to meet us here with a carriage," she answered with a creepy smile as Willow laughed at Fareth's misfortune as he paled even more.

"Dammit all," Fareth cursed again, "Fine, you can use your spell on me when the carriage gets here Jace."

"Glad you saw reason Fareth," Jace said as he watched Fareth continue to squirm in pain.

"Nooo," Malon whined, "The only reason I wanted Dragon Slayers was to watch you squirm on the transports. You'll ruin all of the fun!"

Both Jace and Fareth gave the girl a blank stare, "Are you kidding?" Jace finally asked, "No wait, of course you're serious. You enjoy this kind of thing."

"Excuse me," they heard what sounded to be the voice of an elderly man behind them, "You three wouldn't happen to be from Undine's Cove would you?"

The three of them turned their attention to the source of the voice, revealing it to belong to a tall elderly man who had white hair and a white handlebar mustache. He was wearing a tan trench coat with black pants and brown loafers, and he wore a brown cowboy hat on his head.

"That would be us," Jace answered quickly before Malon had the chance to do something strange.

"My name is Jeorge Sanders," the elderly man stated, "I take it you three know what you've been hired for."

"Yep!" Malon answered as Willow cooed along with her, "The Woodsea is plagued with monsters, spirits, possibly a mage or two, or maybe even all at once!"

"You certainly seem excited," Jeorge said with a slight sweatdrop, "But if it's spirits then it's something probably best left to an exorcist."

"Don't you worry about that, Malon's an expert when it comes to things like spirits," Jace said with confidence.

"If you're certain," Jeorge sighed, "Well come on, the horse and buggy are just outside the port. I'll be taking you to the edge of the Woodsea."

"Alright then," Jace nodded before helping Fareth off of the bench, "Come on, I'll use the spell on you when we get there."

"There better not be any funny business involved," Fareth groaned as Jace slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about," Jace smiled in assurance.

"No funny business at all," Rave added with a devious smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there's the first chapter of the second arc! I hope you enjoyed it!

Anyways, on to the little announcement. I've come to the decision that I will be doing omake chapters every now and then. I'll be using them to touch on certain character's past, to fit in scenes that otherwise wouldn't fit into the story, and to just overall sit back and have fun with the characters. The first omake will be about Camille and it'll happen before the X790 GMG's as a historical omake. When I do a historical one, it'll be before or after a part of the story that focuses on the character and since Camille has history in the city of Crocus, I'll be doing an omake chapter to expose some of her childhood. The other two types of omake chapters will appear when I feel like making one, with the ones that don't fit into the story otherwise will appear after Fairy Tail returns since most of them have to do with the missing members. So what do you think of that? Yea? Nay? Meh? Have an idea?

Now there's one more thing that I'd like from those of you who have submitted members of Undine's Cove. I'd like for you all to create a winter wear outfit for your character for when I eventually get to winter in the story, which won't be for a while, but I'd like to have them ahead of time.

Well, I hope you all liked the chapter! Please remember to leave a review and to check out the stories I mentioned!

Your Host,

dreadburner94.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Every day's great at your Junes~! I've had that running through my head pretty much all day yesterday and today. Hmm... Maybe I should play some more Persona 4 soon... or 3, either one is fun, but I have so many other games that I need to beat before I move on to something else. Anyways, chapter 8 is here today/tonight for your reading pleasure!

So I need to say what the overall plan is for the next few chapters. I will be handling the missions has they happen in more or less chronological order, which means more Team Camille, Team Ajax, and Team Jace until those missions are finished next chapter I believe. Then I'll be moving on to the next group of missions and so on until the arc is done (I'm not sure what I want to do next arc though). I'll also be checking in on the guild every now and then so as not to neglect the other characters. My reasoning for doing it this way is because not all of the missions are happening at the same time and it'd be confusing to say, write Team Camille's part and then time travel a few days into the future for Team Jezabelle's part, and then back to Team Ajax's part. Make sense? Cause this is what made the most sense to me, so it's what I'm doing.

Before I forget, there are two more types of omakes that I'll be doing. Holiday omakes, which I may write around certain holidays such as Halloween and Christmas, and Recent History omakes which will be about the time in between the prologue and chapter 1 (also, a certain character's historical omakes will revisit the prologue).

Now, I'd like to thank PrinceOfTheMatrix88, Saiyan-Styles, potentialauthor18, Stormhawk99, WaterDragonMaverick, MyDearWatson, Falling Lanterns, H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome, Reitzel-chan, and Hikari for their reviews!

**PrinceOfTheMatrix88- **Hehe, yeah, Camille and Alistar won't be getting along for a while. Partly because of their history, but also due to conflicts in their personalities. Anyways, I'm glad that you liked the omake idea and the last chapter as well, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!

**Saiyan-Styles- **I'm glad that you thought the chapter was funny. Malon is one of the most "out-there" characters that I've gotten so she's pretty fun to write since I can do all sorts of things with her. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**potentialauthor18- **I'm glad to hear that it isn't overwhelming so far and I'm hoping to keep it that way with the format that I'm going to use this arc. But yeah, Rayner's, yeah sure I'll call it an "illness" for now, could have something to do with his tattoo, but you'll have to wait and see for that. I literally had to force myself to not turn Nils into Jack Sparrow last chapter, asides for his introduction. I already used my one good PotC reference in Chapter 2. I don't know why either, but I figured that Fareth just has terrible luck and I love to pick on him for some reason or another, I really don't know why, it just happens. But I'm glad that you liked the omake idea. So anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Stormhawk99- **I don't know why, but I always seem to wind up picking on Fareth, I guess it's because I rated him as having awful luck due to his history. But yeah, I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**WaterDragonMaverick- **Koromaru's cute, he made me want to get a Shiba Inu sometime in the future when I'm out on my own (which I would obviously name Koromaru and call Koro-chan), but Jack Frost was a good choice as well. To be honest, I'm surprised that no one said anything about Love & Lucky in the reviews up until now since it was kinda obvious what Merchant's Guild I was hinting about back when Team Camille took their mission. But yeah, since Jude dies a few months before April of X791, he'd still be alive at this point, so it does make perfect sense. And it'd be really, really sad if Rayner's condition killed him so soon, he'll be dealing with it for a while though and it'll definitely cause him problems in the future. Yes! Barrel Surfing! The best way for any real mage to pass the time! And you'll just have to wait and see what it is that Ajax is sniffing out. And well, Malon just enjoys that kind of thing, after all, does she really seem the type to say that she needs help without some kind of sick ulterior motive? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**MyDearWatson- **I had actually been planning to use Jude in that scene ever since chapter 2, so I'm happy that I finally got to write that scene out (now if only I could write the scenes that have been floating around in my head that happen towards the end of the story... sigh). Yep, you got to see a little bit of Rayner's condition, and that wasn't even one of the more painful attacks, but yes, you will see more and learn exactly what's wrong with him. Cliffhangers: A writer's best friend and a reader's worst enemy, they are a true double-edged sword that are far too easy to use. But I'm glad that you liked Team Reno's scene so much! Well, the last time Fareth went along with what Jace said, he got blasted by some darkness magic, so he's still a little testy around Jace. But it is Malon that he should be watching really since you never really know what she'll pull.

**Falling Lanterns- **Well, as I said, I'll be using the historical and recent history omakes to shine some light on all of the characters' pasts, with the historical omakes happening either before or after a point in the story that focuses a bit more on a specific character, or when I feel it is appropriate to explain some of the character's past, such as why Camille's first omake is happening before the X790 GMG's because she is from Crocus. Whereas pretty much every other type of omake will just be happening when I feel like it and they'll pretty much be just like filler I think at this point where they happen, yet don't. But there might be some omakes that I reference back to, or have been referring to ahead of time (such as the Ladon Entry Ritual). But yes! That artifact is most likely what you think it is, although we won't see it ever again after this since that's something that Fairy Tail handles after their return.

**H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome- **I've no more plans to give up on this anytime soon, I managed to get over that little funk a while back with some help, but I'm glad that you like the story so much!

**Reitzel-chan- **I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope you feel better by now, cause it'd be a serious problem if you don't feel better by now.

**Hikari- **Who's getting an omake? Everybody! Every... last... one... which sounds a little daunting to me to be honest, but I said I'd do it and I'm gonna do it. But for now, Camille shall be my guinea pig since it's easiest to start with a character that I know best and created myself, speaking of which, I do plan on trying to communicate with the creator of the character when it's time for their historical omake, and when that time comes for a character I will let it's creator know ahead of time in a pm so that I can iron out all of the details of their history with their help. So at some point in the future, if you could create an account for that I would appreciate it deeply, otherwise I'll wind up having to do Light's historical omake on my own when I want the character's creator to be a part of that process. But anyways, is that just something your friend says? Or is that something directed at me? In which case I'm not that good (although I am my own harshest critic). Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Credits:**

**Gideon Valentine- WaterDragonMaverick**

**Jackson Queen- WaterDragonMaverick**

**Oliver Dodger- WaterDragonMaverick**

**Leif Crow- dreadburner94**

**Vladimir Schrodinger- WaterDragonMaverick**

"**Horsey-kun"- dreadburner94**

**Jewul Poe Andi- StitchedSanity**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Miriam continued to walk behind the caravan with Camille, while Rayner and Alistar walked in front of it. Ever since Rayner had returned from Jude's office, Miriam had noticed that he seemed a bit weary and Camille had started intensely staring at the man not long after, as if he had done something wrong, but she hadn't said anything about it to him.

"Hey Camille," Miriam called out, waiting until Camille had turned her head towards her before continuing, "Is something wrong? You've been staring pretty hard at Rayner for a while now, did the idiot do something when I wasn't looking?"

Camille's expression briefly changed to one of shock before turning solemn, "I guess there's no point in keeping it from you anymore, even though Rayner didn't want you to know."

"Know what?" Miriam asked, feeling a bit irked that Rayner had been hiding something from her.

"Rayner... he's..." Camille had begun saying until she stopped suddenly, "Stop the caravan!" she shouted, "Somethings not right here!"

"So you noticed too Camille," Alistar said as he and Rayner walked over to Camille and Miriam.

Camille nodded, "And I believe that they already have us surrounded as well," she pointed out as she summoned Arturia's Tear in her left hand and she requipped into an outfit consisting of a partially zipped-up burgundy jacket that had black trim on it over a dark gray shirt and a pair of black jeans tucked into a pair of dark gray combat boots.

"Should I flush them out?" Rayner asked.

"No!" Camille answered quickly, "In your current condition, magic is the last thing you should be using. You know that it'll only make it worse when you've had an attack so recently, don't think that I didn't notice that your mark grew larger," she said quietly.

Rayner looked off to the side with a guilty look on his face, "So what's the plan then?" he asked.

"I don't think you'll be needing to come up with a plan!" a deep voice interrupted.

The group turned their heads towards the forested area to their right, seeing a tall, muscular man with dark skin and black cornrows step out of the woods. He had violet eyes and was wearing a fur-lined vest, combat boots and a pair of ripped jeans. He had a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his left shoulder and three dagger-shaped earrings in his right ear, as well as four silver studs above his left eyebrow. The man was carrying a long metal spear in his hands that was crackling with purple electricity.

"Who are you?" Alistar asked as the man came to a stop.

"Name's Gideon Valentine, I'm the guild master of this Thieves Guild," he answered, "So, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way? Cause I'm really hoping you want to do this the hard way," he said as the other members of his guild stepped out of the woods.

"We must protect the caravan! Take down anyone who gets close!" Camille ordered as the rest of the team scattered to protect all four sides of the caravan. Camille took a deep breath before holding out her sword, "Gunblade: Load," she said as the hilt of her sword lit up the magic image of a gun trigger and thirty ticks lighting up along the hilt as well, resembling how many magic charges she had left before she needed to provide the sword with more magic.

Camille rushed Gideon and attempted to cut clear through him with a vertical slash, but one of his guild members quickly rushed in and blocked the attack with a card. Camille locked eyes with the man's brown eyes before jumping back and taking in the appearance of her opponent. He had short, spiky green hair and lightly tanned skin with an average build. He was wearing a red jacket over a white dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Sorry," the man apologized, "It's just business, but I have to protect my guild master."

"There's no need to apologize for such an act," Camille said with a confident smirk on her face, "I can tell that you're an honorable opponent, my name is Camille Arturia. May I ask for the name of the man I'm facing?"

"Jackson Queen," the man responded, "And I too can tell that the opponent that I'm facing is an honorable one, may the best mage win," he said with a calm expression before he drew a hand of cards and rushed towards Camille.

"Shit!" Miriam cursed when she realized that Gideon had escaped from Camille, "Get out of my way!" she yelled at the various thieves around her as she rushed in at them and leaped into the air as a dark, claw-shaped aura surrounded her hands as she cut through several of the thieves, "Night Slash!"

"Well you're quite the feisty one, aren't you miss?" a young man said as he walked past the unconscious bodies of the thieves that fell to the ground.

Miriam turned and looked at the young man, he stood at about 5'5" with lightly tanned skin and a scrawny build. He had relaxed orange eyes and orange hair that was in a slightly grown out buzz cut. He wore a dark straw hat on his head and a red t-shirt with black slacks, leather sandals, and a gold chain around his neck.

"You know," Miriam started as she glared at him, "I'm not done with your friends yet, so unless you want them to be in even worse pain, I suggest you hightail it out of here."

"Why should I worry about them?" the young man asked, shocking Miriam, "Oh, my names Oliver Dodger by the way," he added with a small, polite bow, "Shall we start?"

"Night Emblem!" Miriam yelled with her arm stretched out towards Oliver as the claw marks on the unconscious bodies around him started to glow and then release a massive explosion around the young thief. Miriam eyed the smoke cloud with caution, while wondering if the explosion had taken him out, "Earth Magic!" she gasped as she saw a crumbling dome made out of earth where Oliver was standing.

"Surprise!" she heard from behind her as Oliver erupted out of the earth as ax-like blades made out of stone formed on his arms, "Edge-Breaker!" he yelled as he brought the axes down on Miriam.

Alistar was currently surrounded by most of the thieves on the far side of the caravan, "I don't see anyone of note here," he sighed, "Ah well, it's easier to cut through waves of grunts than it is to find one of the stronger members," he continued as the thieves inched closer to him, waiting for their chance to strike, "Now then! What's a thief's greatest sin?" Alistar asked the large group around him as a plain white mask that had two black lines cascading down and past the eye holes on it materialized in his hand, "Greed," he answered as he brought the mask up to his face and put it on, "Mask of Mammon," he announced as a dark and foul magic began to swirl around him as the thieves began to back away in fear.

"Is that guy even human?" one of them asked as he felt the enormous amount of magic power curling off of Alistar.

"He didn't seem that strong before," another one, who happened to be very good at sensing magic power, whimpered, "He even seemed to be the weakest!"

"Dark Wave," Alistar announced as he swept his arm in front of him, sending out a wave of dark magic through the group of thieves.

"Rragh!" Gideon shouted as his spear was thrusted at Rayner and into the ground, with Rayner barely having enough time to dodge the electrically charged tip, "All your doing is dodging! Fight back!" the man yelled after growing frustrated with Rayner.

"Sorry, but I don't really want to touch that spear," Rayner apologized in jest, "But you're right, hopping around won't get me anywhere," he said as he held out his arm, '_Sorry Camille, but with everyone busy, I don't have a choice,' _he thought as he prepared his spell, "Forge Magic: Gáe Bolg!" he shouted as a long spear with a dark gray shaft and an elegant silver blade materialized in his hands, "One weapon should be enough to beat you," Rayner announced with fake confidence, since he knew that he would need more than just one weapon to have a shot at winning.

'_That spear. How does he possess such a legendary weapon?' _Gideon thought, "I'll just kill you before you even get here," he announced as he transformed his spear into necklace and put it on, "Energy Make: Shuriken!" Gideon shouted as he released several shuriken made of purple electricity towards Rayner as he dodged and weaved through them while using his spear's special ability to ensure that he would reach Gideon.

Rayner smirked as the tip of his spear reached Gideon, piercing straight through the man's right shoulder, "Is that it?" Rayner asked as he looked up at the man's face, which was smiling.

"Energy Make: Armor," he said quietly as his body became enveloped in a cloak of purple electricity, while electrocuting Rayner through his spear, causing him to scream out in pain until he was sent flying from the electrical current as his spear dissolved, "So it was just a projection then, and not the real thing," Gideon said in disappointment as he watched the spear dissolve.

"Dammit... all" Rayner cursed as he felt his tattoo begin to burn and grow, '_That spell must of set it off,_' he thought as his body began to be wracked with pain, '_My curse..._'

**. : + : .**

"So why did you drag me down beneath the deck?" Reno asked as she, Ajax, and Leon walked through the halls inside the ship.

"I smelled something familiar up there," Ajax answered as he continued to check every room for the source of the familiar scent.

"What exactly?" Reno continued to ask.

"A lachrima," Ajax responded, "Like mine."

"You mean a Dragon Slayer lachrima?" Reno asked as Ajax nodded a 'yes'.

"But everything smells too much like salt for me to pin down it's location, or should I say his location."

"His?" Reno said as she wondered who Ajax was talking about.

"Remember," Leon said as he hopped from Ajax's shoulder to Reno's, "Captain Nils said there was one other mage on board, and that it was his son," the Exceed explained.

"Oh right!" Reno exclaimed as she remembered, "Didn't Nils say that he got sea sick easily?" she asked as she watched Ajax nod in affirmation, "So you think he might be a Dragon Slayer?"

"I do," Ajax answered as a pungent odor hit his nostrils, causing him to cough from the awful stench, "I think I found him," he announced as he covered up his nose.

"Where?" Reno asked as she looked down the hallway.

"Up ahead in one of the rooms," Ajax said as he led her to the room that the odor was coming from.

"Eww," Reno whined once she could smell the odor, "It smells like puke and salt."

"How do you think we feel?" Leon asked as Ajax opened the door, revealing a miserable looking teenager lying on a cot.

From what they could tell, the boy was essentially a mini Nils, having the same shaggy black hair with droopy blue eyes. He was wearing a white, button-up shirt with brown pants and he had a pair of black boots sitting by the cot.

"What do you want?" the boy moaned from his position on the cot, "I'm not hungry so you can skip this room if you're bringing around food."

"We're here to ask you a question," Ajax said as he entered the room with Reno hesitantly following him.

The boy sat up, from what they could tell, he looked to be about 16, "What?" he asked.

"How can you live in here?" Reno asked suddenly.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the girls strange question before answering, "You get used to it."

"That's not what we wanted to ask you," Ajax said as he turned and gave Reno a hard stare before looking back at the sea sick boy, "Are you a Dragon Slayer?"

The boy looked at Ajax and turned his head slightly to the side, "Dragon...Slayer?" he said quietly to himself, wondering what that was, "Don't know what that is," he answered.

"You've got to be kidding me. You mean you don't even know what a Dragon Slayer is!?" Ajax yelled, causing the young boy to flinch in fear.

"Now now, Ajax, that won't solve anything," Reno said as she stepped in front of the Dragon Slayer before walking over to the boy's cot and finding a clean spot to sit down on, "My name's Reno Lozier and that's Ajax Cruz and Leon," Reno said as she pointed to each one of her friends, "What's your name?"

The young boy sat still for a moment, eying the strange trio carefully, "Leif... Leif Crow."

"Nice to meet you Leif!" Reno said happily, "Sorry about Ajax, he used be just like you, you know? When I first met him he couldn't handle being on a boat at all, but he eventually managed to get used to them," Leif looked at the blushing Dragon Slayer in bewilderment before turning his gaze back to Reno, "So I think he has one more question he wants to ask you if that's alright."

Leif nodded before turning back to Ajax, "What is it?"

"Have you ever had some kind of lachrima implanted into your body?" Ajax asked after calming down.

Leif looked down at the ground with a sad look, "A few years ago, one was put in my body to make me get better," Leif answered with a forlorn look on his face.

"Make you get better?" Reno asked.

"My mom and I were always sickly," Leif explained, "So when mom died, dad couldn't stand the thought of losing me too. So he had some guy implant a lachrima into me after getting the promise that it would make me healthy, but it hasn't really worked until recently and the man that oversaw the procedure disappeared afterward."

"It probably did work right away actually," Ajax interrupted while Reno was sniffing from the sad story.

"What do you mean?" Leif asked, "Right after it was implanted I only got worse."

"Dragon Slayers can't handle transportation, but some of us are able to overcome our motion sickness at least partially," the Dragon Slayer explained, "You've just been motion sick this whole time from being on a boat," Leif looked down at the floor with a confused look until the boat was wracked by a large wave, causing him to open up the window to empty out the contents of his stomach, "Well, come on Reno. We should go see what's going on up on deck now."

"Roger!" Reno said happily as she jumped up and followed Ajax and Leon out of the room, "Bye Leif! I hope you get better soon!"

**. : + : .**

"So what exactly can tell us about what's been going on in the Woodsea?" Jace asked the elderly man as he and his team rode inside the buggy, well Fareth was halfway inside the buggy.

"The price... was too high," Fareth moaned as his torso hanged outside of the buggy and Malon laughed at his misfortune.

Jeorge sweat dropped again at the mages antics before starting, "Well, you three seem to know the gist of what's going on, but I have my guess of who started all of this," the elderly man explained.

"Who?" Jace asked as Malon continued to bug Fareth.

"A girl went into the Woodsea before all of this started, a few of the people who went in afterward claim to have seen her in there, but most of them died not long after returning," Jeorge explained with a hint of anger in his voice as they arrived at the edge of the Woodsea, "Well, this is as far as I can take you three, good luck in there."

"Thanks for the lift!" Jace said as he and Malon jumped out of the buggy, "Hey Rave, carry Fareth would you?"

"Got it, onii-chan," Rave responded as he picked up the ailing Dragon Slayer and flew after his teammates as they entered into the Woodsea.

Jeorge sat in his buggy for a while as he waited for the mages to get far enough into the Woodsea before his body was enveloped in a cloud of light, revealing his true appearance as it dissipated. He looked to be about 14 years-old at 5 foot even, but the look in his yellow eyes showed that he was older than that. He had short violet hair and a lean physique with a pale skin tone. He wore a long-sleeved, gray and black striped shirt with a pair of black jeans and gray dress shoes. He also had a pair black headphones around his neck that resembled cat ears.

"For Dragon Slayers, neither of them seemed too impressive since they couldn't see through the illusion," the young boy said with a look of disappointment on his face, "All the better for me I suppose, should they be able to find that girl and take her down. Now then," the young boy grinned, "Which one will fall first?" he asked the horse as he patted it on the back.

"You don't seem very worried, Vladimir" the horse said as it spoke up and turned it's head to look at the boy, showing him it's purple and red, cat-like eyes.

"Should I be?" Vladimir asked with a wry grin, "That information broker certainly did his job well, finding out where the girl was hiding and what she was doing, and now we even have legal mages to do the job for us!" he added with a laugh.

"But what are you going to do if they learn the truth?" the horse asked.

"None of them seemed the type to listen to reason until it's too late, nor is the girl the type to explain what's going on," Vladimir said calmly, "But, if they do learn the truth before any of them go down, we'll just have to finish them off by ourselves and don't say you can't help because you lost your human body."

"There should be plenty of beasts for me to take control of in the Woodsea," the horse explained.

"Ah, I see," the boy grinned playfully, "Good to know you'll have my back, Horsey-kun!" Vladimir laughed as he jumped onto the horses back.

"Where is this girl," Jace asked after they had walked through the Woodsea for what seemed to be hours.

"Maybe the wild beasts got to her and ripped her to shreds?" Malon suggested with a laugh as Willow happily cooed along.

"We've hardly seen any monsters either," Rave added as he flew next to Jace.

"Something has them all spooked," Fareth explained, having recovered from his motion sickness once more, "It isn't natural or maybe they're staying out of something else's territory."

"Wait!" Malon suddenly called out.

"What is it?" Jace asked as they all stopped.

"There are souls of the departed ahead," she said with an unusually serious tone, "I'm gonna ask them for directions!" Malon exclaimed as her usual personality showed back up as she hopped on over to where she sensed the spirits as Willow followed her as the spirits began to whisper to her.

_'Things are not as they seem.'_

_'Turn back for your own safety.'_

_'The beasts pursue you even now.'_

"I don't understand," Malon said quietly to the spirits who were whispering things in her head, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

_'LEAP!' _a spirit commanded, allowing Malon to narrowly dodge the large hammer that had smashed into the ground where she was standing.

"Where did she come from?" Jace asked in astonishment.

"We didn't even notice her coming," Fareth added as the dust cleared from the impact, revealing a young girl who looked to be about 15. She had long, light blond hair that was worn in two pigtails, with the tip of one being dyed red while the other one was dyed black. She had, bright, seemingly glowing, light blue eyes, a small nose and plump lips. She was wearing a half black, half red, v-neck shirt that had a white diamond in the middle of the front with a pair of dark blue, ripped jeans and black combat boots. The girl was also carrying a large, wooden hammer which she seemed to be able to move around rather easily.

The stood there and laughed hysterically for a little while, "Aww, did you get a booboo?" she asked as she looked over at Malon.

_'Jewul... Poe... Andi. Not... your' _the spirit whispered in Malon's head as it faded away.

**. : + : .**

Jayne Satsuki sat at the bar of the guildhall, writing on a piece of paper while Jezabelle, Roseala, and Salina sat not far off from her.

Jezabelle looked over at the younger girl and smiled, "Still writing that FanFiction?" she asked.

"Yep!" Jayne answered brightly as she continued her work.

"Who're you writing about this time?"

"RayMiri! My current OTP!" Jayne answered as she held up the paper for Jezabelle to read, causing the older woman to blush upon seeing the smutty writing about the two mages.

"I always thought that Camille and Rayner were a thing," Jezabelle said as she looked away from the paper, while trying to get the image of Rayner doing that to Miriam out of her head, causing Salina to laugh, "What?"

"Trust me Jezabelle," Salina said after she had calmed down a bit, "Those two are more like brother and sister than anything else."

"I suppose you've known them longer than anyone else here. Although I'm not really here enough to tell anyways," Jezabelle added, "Ugh... please get me a drink Salina," Jezabelle asked as she set some jewels down on the bar, "That image isn't going away any time soon."

* * *

**A/N: **That chapter gave me a little bit of a hard time this week. Usually I managed to finish them in one long sitting, but this chapter made go back again and again to work on it until I finally finished it.

Anyways, quite a few characters introduced in this chapter, mostly because most of them were not mine and one of them will be joining the guild (which is not one of my characters mind you).

Well, anyways. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to leave a review!

Your Host,

dreadburner94.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Freaking yessss! Wonderful news for those who haven't heard, the Fairy Tail anime will be returning on April 5th, just a little over two weeks from now! They'll be using a similar animation style to the Priestess of the Phoenix movie and I personally think it looks great so far in the trailer I saw (which you can either hunt down on youtube or in the Fairy Tail wikia).

I don't think I have anything else I want to talk about, so I'd like to thank Saiyan-Styles, PrinceOfTheMatrix88, WaterDragonMaverick, potentialauthor18, MyDearWatson, Stormhawk99, WrittenWhim, ViennaxSky, Hikari, and LightandDarkHeart for their reviews!

**Saiyan-Styles- **I have to agree, I thought Jackson Queen was a strange name as well, but I've heard of people with far stranger names that I could type and pronounce in English, just thinking about them makes me wonder what their parents were thinking, if at all. Anyways, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, but I love a good challenge. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**PrinceOfTheMatrix88- **I'm happy that you enjoyed the last chapter, and to hear that the first real fight scene of the story turned out well. Let's hope that I can keep it up in this chapter as well!

**WaterDragonMaverick- **I'm glad to hear that I got your villains down, and yes, you'll have to wait for the specifics on the how, who, and why Rayner has that curse. Good to hear that Schrodinger came off as enigmatic, yay for spur of the moment decisions! Anyways, that last scene is an actual part of the chapter since everything discussed in it is part of Jayne's profile, and according to it she does write smutty fanfics about her guild mates and her OTP is currently RayMiri. So I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**potentialauthor18- **It's good to hear that you liked some of the characters introduced last chapter, and yeah, Queen's got a pretty strange name and Oliver's seems to come from Oliver Twist. But yes, as an S-Class mage, Alistar is set apart in strength from the rest of the mages, but you've hardly even seen him scratch the surface of his power so far since Mammon is one of his weaker masks. Wood Dragon Slayer was a good guess, but nope, not wood, but it is something related to something all around them. The strange thing is, I didn't really intend for Malon speaking with the spirits to be a very funny scene apart from her saying that she was going to ask them for directions, but people so far think it's funny and that's alright with me. As far as breaking the forth wall goes, I'd say that they're actually not breaking it since according to Jayne's profile she writes fanfics about her guild mates in an effort to pair them up, with her OTP being RayMiri. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**MyDearWatson- **I'm happy to hear that the last chapter turned out well and I've hardly scratched the surface of what Team Camille and Alistar can do with their magic, course there will still be a bunch to show even after this chapter, but still. Yeah, poor Leif can't really catch much of a break, but you'll just have to wait to find out the answer of whodunnit. I don't think anyone really expected Jeorge to become Vladimir, or to have a talking horse friend. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Stormhawk99- ***Changes voice to match the old DBZ narrator* Last time on Undine's Cove, Team Camille and Alistar came across trouble while guarding the caravan and are now protecting it from each side, can they overcome their mysterious opponents? Meanwhile Team Ajax discovered an artificial Dragon Slayer beneath the deck of the "Free Spirit", but then the ship seemed to come under attack by an enemy. Can they stop this new foe? And within the Worth Woodsea Team Jace came under attack by a mysterious girl, who is this girl and are our heroes playing right into the hands of their true enemy? Find out now on Undine's Cove.

**WrittenWhim- **I'm glad that the action sequences turned out well last chapter, I hope I do as good of a job, or better, this chapter since it's loaded with them. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**ViennaxSky- **Well I appreciate reviews in any form, so I'm glad that you think I'm doing good so far. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Hikari- **Yep, and now a few characters make their exit this chapter as well. I've never been to an actual rodeo before, the only one I've been to is a restaurant. Anyways, I brought the fate of doing a historical omake for every member of Undine's Cove upon myself, so you've nothing to feel guilty about. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**LightandDarkHeart- **I'm glad that you liked that bit at the end so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Credits:**

**The Information Broker "Euclid"- dreadburner94**

**Reina Silvette- ViennaxSky**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"See? What did I tell you?" a cool voice asked from atop the hill overlooking the caravan, "Four mages from Undine's Cove with rare and unique magics, isn't that what you were looking for?"

The woman standing next to him looked down at his sitting figure, the information broker looked around 26, all things considered, and stood at about 5'9" with a lean, yet muscular build and a light tan. He had short, slightly spiky brown hair that was cut over his ears and fell over his forehead and down to the nape of his neck. The man had slanted blue eyes and a knowing smirk that never seemed to leave his face, and for good reason, the man seemed to know everything worth knowing. He wore a black parka, that had a hood lined with white fur, over a dark red t-shirt with black jeans and black and red tennis shoes.

"You are correct as usual, Euclid," the woman responded with a pleased smile on her face.

Euclid stood up and looked down at the shorter woman, who stood at about 5'3" with pale skin and a curvy build. She had curled, raven-black hair and stormy gray eyes that seemed full of want, and if Euclid needed to guess, he would peg her to be in her twenties, but he knew that she was around 39 despite her timeless face. The woman was also wearing an expensive, black and white, Victorian dress currently.

"I know another bit of information about Undine's Cove that you'd like to know, Reina" the information broker offered, "But you'll have to double my fee to hear it and you know that when I offer a piece of information, that it's worth any price."

Reina looked at the broker for a short while, she knew that when he actually offered something that you couldn't refuse it due to it's value, but she really hated giving up her things to someone else, "I'll be the judge of that actually, what is it?"

Euclid smirked before speaking, "It's about someone once precious to you actually," he answered casually as he watched her eyes grow in shock, "But if you want it, you'll not only have to double my fee, but you'll also have to follow my instructions very carefully."

"...Fine," the woman eventually answered, "What do you want me to do,"

"Nothing much, I just want you to restrain yourself here and only mark one of the mages down there, but not claim them. You can make them forget about you though," Euclid explained as he began to walk away, "I'll tell you what I know back at my office, make sure you have the rest of my payment ready."

Reina watched the man walk off before turning her attention back to the fight going on and she saw exactly which mage to mark as she became separated from her team.

**. : + : .**

"Edge-Breaker!" Miriam heard the boy call out as he brought a stone ax down on her.

"Night's Creation: Sword!" Miriam shouted as a katana that appeared to be made out of the night sky materialized in her hands in time for her to block the ax.

"You're pretty good," Oliver commented as they locked blades and began pushing against each other, "Most people don't make it through that attack."

"Well I'm not most people!" she shouted as she continued to glare at him.

"Ooh, scary," Oliver laughed as he jumped back away from Miriam and towards the caravan, "Stone Breaker!" he called out as he slammed his hands on the ground, sending razor sharp rocks flying towards Miriam.

Miriam ran straight towards the spell and held out one of her hands, "Vault in the Sky!" she yelled as an invisible box caught the flying stones as she leaped over it and towards Oliver, "Broken Moon!" Miriam shouted as her sword disappeared and her hands were enveloped in a ghostly white, claw-shaped aura as she slashed them across Oliver's torso, leaving crescent moon shaped marks where the claws slashed through.

"Gah! Dammit!" he cursed as the claws were pulled out of his torso as Miriam jumped back, "Solid Emperor!" he shouted as his body was covered by a suit of rock armor as he ran towards Miriam.

Miriam smirked as she fell to the ground from exhaustion after using Broken Moon, "Looks like you fell for it," she mumbled as she held her arm out towards the charging mage, "Night Emblem!" she yelled as the claw marks underneath Oliver's armor exploded, sending him flying back towards the caravan in an unconscious heap.

"You guys really aren't worth all of this effort," Alistar mocked as he sidestepped a punch and sent the thief flying with a powerful, darkness enhanced kick, "Asmodeus would've been more than enough to take all of you down," he continued as he jumped into the air over three thieves, "Greedy Kick!" he called out as he rushed back towards the thieves with enhanced speed and sent all three flying with a single kick, "But this was more theatrical, wouldn't you agree?" he asked the five thieves remaining, who were staring at him in shock, "Thought so," he smirked as he held out his right hand as a sphere of dark magic began to gather in it, "Darkness Cannon!" he yelled as the sphere flew towards the thieves and enveloped them in a large explosion, "That takes care of..." he started to say as he was cut off by a scream, "Rayner..." he gasped as he took of running towards where the scream came from.

"Gunblade: Deploy!" Camille yelled as she spun her sword in a circle in front of her, leaving a trail of ten green magic orbs as ten ticks disappeared from her sword, "Wall formation!" she commanded as they rearranged into a wall in between her and Jackson, cutting him off as he came to a hard stop.

"Card Cutter," the thief mumbled as he threw his hand of cards towards the orbs, causing five of them to release an explosion of Wind Magic, "I'm not familiar with this kind of magic," he mumbled as he analyzed what had happened, "I see," he said as he drew another hand and threw it at the remaining orbs as he drew another hand and continued his charge.

Camille smirked as she held her sword up to the right of her head with both hands, "Gunblade: Point-Blank Shot!" she yelled as she swung her sword down on Jackson as he got close enough.

"Too slow!" he yelled as he stopped and sidestepped the slash as it hit the ground, releasing another explosion of Wind Magic that rushed out in several cutting waves of wind.

"Are you certain?" Camille asked as she looked up at Jackson, who was now bleeding from several large gashes made by the wind.

"Tch," Jackson replied as he jumped back and pulled out a whole deck of cards before raising his free hand and snapping his fingers, "Circle Slicer," he mumbled as cards appeared around Camille and began to spin around her, cutting her up as she jumped out of the trap.

"Not bad," Camille gasped as she pointed her sword at the thief again, "Gunblade: Load," she announced as she filled her sword with twelve more charges and dropped a card she had grabbed from the trap, "But why are you wasting your talent with these thieves?" she asked as she gave him a hard stare.

"Sorry, it's just business, but I don't plan on telling my life story to someone I just met," he replied, "Card Counting!" he announced as all the cards he had used so far returned to the deck in his hand.

"That's a shame, and I'm sorry for whatever reasons you may have, but I need to get back to the caravan soon. This battle's taken us to far away from it," Camille replied as she sent her sword back to her requip space and held out her hand towards Jackson.

"What are you doing," he asked with a puzzled look, "I refuse to fight an unarmed opponent."

"I'm sorry, but Rayner's health and safety are more important to me than maintaining my honor, forgive me. Gunblade: Detonate," she mumbled as the card she had held exploded in Jackson's hand, sending him headfirst into a tree. Camille looked down at the ground with a guilty look as she walked over to Jackson's unconscious body and picked him up before turning to walk back towards the caravan, "Who are you!?" she asked as she watched a woman in a black and white Victorian dress step out from behind a tree.

"This Rayner person must be awfully important to you then," the woman replied casually as she continued to walk towards Camille, "But you know, I can't say that I've ever heard of Gunblade Magic before, it must be quite rare," she continued as she stopped right in front of Camille and leaned in towards her ear, "Advent of the Mad Queen," she whispered before kissing Camille on the cheek, causing the young girl to blush heavily.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Camille stammered, "Back away n-," Camille began to say as her eyes lost any life in them.

"I order thee to forget about what transpired here and to continue living normally until I return," the woman commanded before walking away and out of view.

Camille stood still for a while longer before regaining control of her body, "What... happened?" she asked as he looked around in a daze.

"What's wrong?" Gideon asked as he stomped his foot down on Rayner's stomach, causing him to cough up more blood than he already was, "Get up and fight!" he yelled as he kicked Rayner in the side, sending him flying a short distance, "This can't be all your capable of," Rayner began to slowly get up, despite the pain coming from his curse he clenched his bloodstained teeth and glared at the large man, "That's more like it," Gideon grinned, "Keep making that face while I kill you, Energy Make: Mjolnir!" he yelled as a large hammer made of lightning appeared above him as he swung it down towards Rayner.

"Forge Magic: Aegis!" Rayner yelled out in pain as a large shield appeared above him, blocking the hammer. Rayner could feel his mark burning on his face as it began to crawl across the bridge of his nose and to his left shoulder, "Mjolnir huh?" Rayner smirked as he held out his right arm as Gideon looked down at him in enjoyment, "Forge Magic: Mjolnir!" he yelled as a steel hammer imbued with blue lightning appeared in his hand as he screamed out in pain and threw the hammer at Gideon who tried to catch the hammer with his free hand.

"Aaargh!" he screamed in pain after a loud snap came from his arm as the hammer fell to the ground and disappeared along with his own, "You little shit!" he screamed as he pulled his necklace off and transformed it back into a spear.

Rayner wore a smug look on his face as his shield disappeared, "Guess you can't use your maker magic very well now huh?" he laughed before breaking out into another coughing fit as Gideon walked up to Rayner and prepared to run him through.

"Just die alrea-"

"Dark Beam!" they heard a voice cut Gideon off as a beam made of darkness flew towards Gideon and pierced him straight through the center of his chest.

"D-damn y-you all..." he cursed before falling down backwards as he dropped his spear and began to bleed out.

"Looks like I'm right on time," Alistar sighed as he ran up to Rayner, "Are you all right?"

"Been better," Rayner laughed before coughing up more blood, "Just slowly wasting away here."

"Rayner!" they heard Miriam call out as she ran up to them, "What happened?" she asked as she saw all of the blood on and around him.

"I guess I should explain," Rayner sighed as he looked up towards the sky, "Even though I didn't want you worrying about me," he added as he watched Camille walk up towards them with the unconscious Jackson Queen in tow.

"You're telling her?" Camille asked as she sat the thief down.

"Yeah," he answered before looking back at Miriam, "A few years ago, not long before I met Camille actually, I was afflicted with a Wasting Curse."

"A Wasting Curse?" Miriam asked in slight confusion.

"It's been killing me slowly ever since I got it and sometimes it makes it painful to use magic like now," he explained, "I have about three years at best to live," he said suddenly with a small smile.

"What!?" Miriam shouted, "Three years! How can you be calm about that you idiot!"

"There is a way to lift the curse, Miriam" Camille interrupted.

"What? How?"

"By killing the man that cursed me and killed my father," Rayner answered calmly, "But there's no way I can beat him right now and we don't even know where he's gone, but we can track how much longer I have by looking at how much my tattoo has grown, see how it's grown?" he said as he pointed at his tattoo which now crossed the bridge of his nose, "We can also slow it down by having Caleb use his magic on me at regular inter-..." he started to say before he stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Alistar asked as he watched Rayner's face pale to a ghostly white.

"Aw shit," he cursed with an expression of terror on his face, "I forgot about my check-up with Caleb!"

**. : + : .**

"What's going on up here!?" Ajax yelled as he and Reno ran up on deck as they stopped and looked up at the giant sea monster looking down on them.

"It wasn't the nest of just any sea serpent," Captain Nils muttered, "This is the nest of a Hydra," he said in awestruck terror as he stared up at the serpent and it's five heads.

"Nils!" Ajax called out, "Do your best to keep it from eating your crew or destroying the ship! Reno! Leon! We're going up and taking the fight to it!" he ordered as Leon picked him up and flew into the air.

"Roger!" Reno responded as she ran towards the edge of the ship and jumped off of the railing, "Wind Glider!" she yelled as she landed on a flying skateboard made of wind before flying up to the Hydra's heads with Ajax and Leon as four of it's heads focused on them while the middle head kept eying the ship.

"Glass Dragon's Scales!" Ajax shouted as his body was covered with hundreds of glass scales, "Take me in Leon!" he ordered as Leon flew him towards one of the Hydra's heads, "Glass Dragon's Punch!" he yelled as he hit the head with a magic enhanced punch, sending it flying down towards the water, "Reno! Cut it's head off!"

"Wind Blade!" Reno yelled as she swung one of her arms, sending a blade of wind flying down towards the fallen head, cutting it clean off, "Yeah! Take that you overgrown lizard!" Reno shouted as she watched the head fall into the water, unaware of the head sneaking up behind her.

"Move!" Ajax yelled as he and Leon pushed her out of the way of a cloud of poisonous gas.

"That was close," Reno sighed, "Thanks Ajax, I forgot about it's poisonous breath."

"That's not all we forgot about," Ajax replied as they watched the stub left by the severed head grow two more heads at a rapid pace, "Remember what your old man said about Hydras?" Ajax asked.

"That's right," Reno gasped as she remembered, "The only way to kill it is by cutting off all of it's heads at once."

"So let's see if this works," Ajax said as he held out his left arm, "Glass Dragon's Sword!" he yelled as his arm transformed into a large sword made of glass, "Suck on this you dragon wannabe!" he screamed as he swung his sword straight through two of the Hydra's heads until it got stuck in the neck of the third neck, "Damn," he cursed as he watched the severed heads grow back, giving the Hydra a total of eight heads, "This isn't good," he muttered as his arm changed back to normal.

"Father!" Leif yelled as he stumbled onto the deck, "What's going on?"

"Leif!?" Nils yelled as he saw his son, "What are you doing? Get back below deck!" he yelled as the Hydra let out a fierce roar and swiped it's tail across the ship, destroying the mast and sending most of the crew, including Nils and Leif into the ocean.

"No! The ship!" Reno screamed as she watched the crew fall into the ocean.

"Nevermind the ship! What about the crew!?" Leon yelled in response to Reno's misplaced worry.

'_What... happened?'_ Leif thought as he sunk deeper into the ocean, '_Did that monster... do this?' _he wondered as he saw his unconscious father sink deeper into the ocean, '_But what's this urge?' _he asked himself as he opened his mouth and began inhaling the salt water before coughing back up the water, '_Salt?' _Leif questioned as his canines elongated and his pupils thinned into slits,_ "_Salt Dragon's Great Pillar!" heyelled as he slammed his hands down on the ocean floor, causing a giant pillar of salt to rise up out of the ocean with the crew on top of it.

"Leif!" Reno gasped as she watched the pillar rise out of the ocean, "He did it!" she exclaimed in celebration.

"Perfect," Ajax smirked, "Reno, keep the Hydra distracted for a moment, but don't sever any heads! Leon, take me to Leif!" he yelled as Leon flew him down towards the salt pillar as Reno engaged the Hydra, "Leif!" Ajax called out as he landed on the salt pillar.

"Ajax, what is it?" Leif asked as he stood up from helping his father get the water out of his lungs.

"I need your help," Ajax answered bluntly, "The only way we're going to win this fight is if we manage to take off all of that things heads at once. You'll be taking off the three heads on the left and-"

"Wait!" Leif interrupted, "How do you expect me to do that? I don't even know how I did this," he said as he gestured at the pillar.

Ajax smirked before answering, "Instincts, Dragon Slayer's are known for them. You'll know what to do when you're ready to do it," Ajax answered as he placed a glass covered hand on Leif's shoulder, "So be ready for us to call out our spells, c'mon Leon!" he explained before Leon flew him back to Reno.

"Instincts huh?" Leif sighed to himself as he eyed down the Hydra.

"Wind Gale!" Reno yelled as a gust of wind at one of the Hydra's heads, sending it flying backwards, "Ajax!" she exclaimed as she watched him fly off to her right, "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he'll be cutting off the three heads on the left and I'll be taking the three on the right, so that leaves..."

"The middle two to me," she finished.

"Yeah, so get ready," he responded as he held out his right arm, "Leif! Now!" he yelled as he transformed his right arm into a giant sword and began to swing it as Reno began to cast Wind Blade.

Leif jumped from the salt pillar towards the Hydra as his left arm transformed into a giant cleaver made of salt, "Salt Dragon's Cleaver!" he screamed as the three spells severed each of the Hydra's heads clean off as he continued to fly past the Hydra and land in the ocean behind it.

"We did it!" Reno cheered as she flew over to Ajax and gave him a tight hug around his neck, "We beat a Hydra!" she continued to cheer as the Hydra's body fell into the ocean.

"Air..." Ajax gasped as his face began turning blue.

"Whoops! Sorry," she apologized with a small laugh as Ajax gave her a look before flying down to where Leif had landed in the ocean.

"You're awfully lucky that you landed in the ocean after doing that," Ajax smirked as he watched Leif swim towards the boat.

"Why's that?" Leif asked between strokes.

"Hydra blood is incredibly poisonous, like it's breath, and you had it all over you," Ajax explained.

"I... see," Leif mumbled as he realized how close he came to dying back there as he reached the ship and saw Reno helping the crew back over to it, "Mind giving a little help?" He asked as Ajax landed on the ship and gave a Leon a nod.

"Got it," Leon said as he flew down and picked Leif up.

"Thanks," he smiled as he was sat down on the ship before paling and falling over as soon as it moved due to his motion sickness, causing everyone around to sweat drop.

**. : + : . **

"Not my what?" Malon repeated quietly as the girl swung her hammer at Malon again, "Phantom Magic: Intangibility!" she yelled as the hammer and the girl flew straight through her, '_What were they trying to tell me?'_ Malon thought as she threw the hook end of her chain up into the trees and swung away, "I'll handle this!" she yelled, "Try not to die a horrible death!" Malon continued to shout as she and Willow swung away through the trees with the mysterious girl hot on her tail.

"D-Did we just get ditched?" Jace stammered as he watched them leave.

"Yeah, but I think we've got bigger problems, hear that?" Fareth responded as he looked around the forest.

"We're surrounded onii-chan," Rave pointed out as several types of monsters creeped through the woods towards them.

"There's something strange here," Jace responded, "See? Look at their eyes, they're all purple and red and look like a cat's."

"Quite a few Forest Vulcans, an army of Goblins, and one or two Wyverns," Fareth said as he pulled out his sword hilt and filled it with his magic, causing a blade of flames to erupt from it.

"So in other words," Jace smirked, "Whoever takes down the most wins," he added as he drew his Tachi sword.

"You always have to make a competition out of it don't you?" Fareth asked as he glanced back at Jace, "But sure, I'm game," he said as he dived headfirst into a horde of Goblins, "Fire Dragon's Wing Blade!" he screamed as the flames of his sword grew and expanded before he slashed in a large arc, taking down several Goblins and even a Vulcan and a few trees.

"Tch, show off," Jace muttered as he took off his headphones and gave them to Rave, "Hold these for me Rave," he said as he threw his sword up in the air and took a maker magic stance, "Ice Make: Wolf Pack!" he shouted as a pack of ten wolves made of ice came to life and ran into the horde of monsters ahead of Jace as he caught his sword and ran in after them, slashing and weaving through the Goblins and Vulcans, "Water Dragon's Tail Whip!" he shouted as a stream of pressurized water shot from his sword as he swung it around, cleaving anything unfortunate enough to be in it's path in two.

"What do you think you're doing copying my move?" Fareth asked as the two of the wound up back to back in the middle of the monster horde.

"Your move? What do you think you're doing copying my move?" Jace yelled back in response.

"Yeah! It was onii-chan's move first you copier!" Rave shouted in support from above them.

"Is this really all that Dragon Slayers amount to these days?" a wyvern asked as it landed on the ground in front of them.

"Did that thing..." Fareth mumbled.

"Just talk?" Jace finished with a wide eyed look as the wyvern seemed to smile as best as one could.

"Not only I," the wyvern said.

"But every beast in this forest spoke to you humans," all of the monsters said in unison around the two Dragon Slayers.

"What kind of magic is this?" Jace asked in shock.

"No idea," Fareth responded, "But if we can just find his real body and take it down we should be able to kill the spell, cause who knows how many monsters are in this forest," Fareth explained as he looked around, "You ready?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Jace said as he pulled his war fan off of his back and unfolded it, "Born ready."

Fareth smirked as he heard Jace's answer, "Alright then, let's go!" he yelled as they charged into the sea of monsters.

"Joker Magic: Trip Shot!" the girl yelled as an invisible wave of energy flew towards Malon, causing her to lose her grip and balance and fall to the forest floor.

Malon quickly pulled her chain back to her and threw it again to keep herself from turning into a stain on the ground, "That was a bit too close," Malon sighed as she hung in midair with Willow floating next to her.

"Did you have a nice fall?" the girl asked as she landed on a branch not too far away.

"Ufufu, well aren't you the funny one?" Malon asked with twisted smile and laugh, "But it would be such a shame if you were to wind up as a pile of rotting flesh here," she said in a malicious tone as she felt some spirits wander towards her.

'_Not... your... enemy...' _the spirits whispered as they faded away.

"Jewul Poe Andi," Malon said suddenly, shocking the girl since she had never told Malon her name, "Not my enemy," Malon finished as her face turned to a hard expression, "That man lied to us," she said as they heard clapping off in the distance as they turned to see the elderly man sitting atop a horse that had purple and red, cat-like eyes.

"Very good!" Jeorge shouted as he continued clapping as his body was enveloped in a bright light, revealing his true nature, "But I had hoped that you wouldn't have figured it out, how did you do it?" Vladimir asked as he jumped off of the horse and sent it off, "None of you seemed particularly smart on our trip here."

"Vladimir!" Jewul spat upon seeing him, "What are you doing here? How are you even alive?" she asked with a snarl on her face.

"Uh uh," Vladimir said tauntingly as he waved one of his fingers, "I'll answer your questions as soon as you answer mine," he said with a smirk.

"Your really wanna know huh?" Malon said to herself as she began to use her chain to start swinging back and forth, "Well I guess I could tell you, but what would the fun in that be when I can show you?" she snickered with an insane look on her face as she began laughing, "Phantom Magic: Spirit Summoning!" she shouted as the various spirits scattered about the Woodsea began to take physical form, "I don't care what you all do!" Malon shouted out to the spirits and ghosts, "But the only one you can kill is him!" she commanded as she pointed at Vladimir as they began to fly around and cause havoc.

"I suppose I should keep my promise then," Vladimir shrugged as he sidestepped a spirit, "It was none other than my dear Horsey-kun that rescued me on that dark day that you slaughtered my Dark Guild and I'm here for revenge of course!" he explained while gesturing theatrically, "And now my dear Horsey-kun is busy slaughtering two little dragons and a cat! Now how about we get started!?" he screamed with an eager look on his face, "Wire Magic: Garrote!" he announced as a razor sharp wire cut the chain that Malon was holding onto, "I wonder if you'll survive this? Cheshire Magic: White Rabbit!" he called out as a wormhole opened beneath Malon as she fell.

"Trick Card! Float!" Jewul yelled as she threw the card at Malon, causing her to float when it hit her, "You don't want to fall in there!" she called out as Malon took a relaxed pose while floating in the air.

"There aren't many dark and ominous that holes that I do want to go in," Malon snickered as she grabbed hold of her chain again and began swinging on it before launching herself into the air and turning invisible, "Now what should I do?" she wondered aloud to herself as her voice echoed throughout the Woodsea.

"Tch, I suppose I'm at a disadvantage here," Vladimir mumbled as he watched Jewul leap towards him in an attempt to smash him with her hammer, "Razor Barb Coil!" he yelled as a wall made of barbed wire wove itself together and blocked the attack.

"Phantom Claw!" Malon shouted as she appeared behind Vladimir with a purple mass shaped like claws on her hands as she slashed him in the back, forcing his attention off of his spell and allowing Jewul's hammer to smash him in the back as he fell down against the ground, breaking several of his ribs.

"Is he dead?" Malon asked as she squatted down and poked him in the side.

"I'm afraid not," a voice far deeper than Vladimir's answered through his body as it stood up and opened it's purple and red, cat-like eyes, "But I'll make sure that you have an opportunity to correct that in the future," the voice continued as it made the body hop away and disappear.

"Wait! Get back here!" Jewul yelled as Vladimir's body vanished, "He's gone..."

"Hey! Malon!" they heard a voice shout from the forest floor.

"Jace!" Malon gasped as she grabbed Jewul by the hand and leaped down to the forest floor with the younger girl in tow, "We were tricked!" she yelled suddenly after landing on the ground with Jewul.

"Wait, what?" Fareth asked in confusion.

"That old guy tricked us!" she shouted, "That means no money!" she continued as she watched Jace, Rave, and Fareth's faces fall into an expression of shock.

"So all of this was... for nothing?" Jace moaned in despair, "That means we're going to be even more broke than we were since we have to pay for the boat tickets!"

"But that means we'll be catching all of our own food out of the ocean!" Rave shouted suddenly with some drool on his face from the thought of all of the fish they would be eating.

"At least someone's happy," Fareth sighed as he pinched his brow.

"So anyways, what are you going to do now Jewul?" Malon asked as she decided to ignore the boys moaning, "If you were to stay here, you might get possessed by a spirit and turn into a ghoul!" she added cheerfully.

"I dunno," she answered blithely, "But it might be interesting to watch someone turn into a ghoul."

"If that's the case," she grinned in response to her opinion of 'ghoulification', "You should come with us then, since I like you."

"Did you seriously just invite someone to join the guild because they think that watching someone turn into a ghoul sounded interesting?" Fareth asked the insane girl next to him as Jace continued to fret about money.

"Yep!" Malon answered happily, "Is there something wrong with that?" she asked with a creepy look on her face, to which Fareth could only shake his head in disbelief.

"I think I'll decide when I get there," Jewul answered with a grin, "After all, I won't listen to somebody unless they're stronger than me."

**. : + : .**

Rayner and Caleb stared at each other in silence, eying each other down.

Rayner gulped nervously while being supported by Camille, "I-" he started to say when a senbon needle suddenly hit a pressure point in his and Camille's necks, rendering them both immobile as they fell onto the ground.

"Why... me?" Camille asked before she froze up completely.

"Because your responsible for reminding him about his check-ups, and he missed one," Caleb answered in a cold and intimidating tone as he grabbed Rayner by his hair and Camille by her tie and began to drag them to the infirmary.

"S-scary..." Miriam stammered as Caleb stopped suddenly.

"And I expect to see you two there soon," he said as he turned his head back towards them as his glasses caught a sun glare.

"Yes sir!" both Alistar and Miriam shouted as they straightened up in a salute as Caleb continued to walk back to the infirmary with Rayner and Camille in tow.

"But I'm not even injured..." Alistar mumbled when Caleb was out of earshot.

"And my injuries aren't that bad are they?" Miriam moaned.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Now then, I need to inform you all that I'm taking next week off from writing. So there'll be **no new chapter next week**. It's been getting to the point that I haven't been able to work up the energy to write until Friday, so I figured that it was time for a break so I could recharge and be refreshed for the next part of this arc now that I've finished the first three missions. So look forward to a new chapter the week after next!

Your very, very tired host,

dreadburner94.


End file.
